


Another Supernatural Town

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Never Left, Jealous Allison, Jealous Tyler, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nice Jackson, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Lydia, Witch Hunters, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No you know what that is bullshit, you seem to know everything you know what I did last night? I almost burned my house down because I set my bed on fire, do you know how hard it was explaining that to my dad? Do you know when I wake up from my nightmares I am floating like ten feet in the freaking air” Stiles tells him banging his fists on the table he really needs to learn what the hell he can do and Deaton won’t fucking tell him.</p><p>Stiles has some magical outbursts when his witch powers start to show and Deaton is cryptic as usual but at least the good doctor shows him to his cousin Bonnie who lives in the small town of Mystic Falls. It's like Beacon Hills only this town has vampires too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rykee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykee/gifts).



> I received a prompt from Rykee asking for Stiles doesn't want to be weak anymore, so he wants to learn magic, expand his spark. First he tries with Deaton, but for some sort reason he refuses or just being cryptic as usual. Because of that, he starts to search for someone who can teach him, after a few occultist he founds Bonnie, and ask her to help him. For the summer he moves to Mystic Falls for training where he meats the gang Tyler included.

“Seriously Doc whatever you made me do with that freaky imagination ash has messed me up I need your help” Stiles pleads with the confusing doctor for what seems like the seventeenth time.

“Stiles the answers you seek can’t be given by me” Deaton tells him once again very cryptically.

“What does that even mean?!” Stiles shouts he can’t handle this.

“I don’t have the knowledge to teach you what you need” Deaton tells him his smile is small and apologetic but that won’t help him.

“No you know what that is bullshit, you seem to know everything you know what I did last night? I almost burned my house down because I set my bed on fire, do you know how hard it was explaining that to my dad? Do you know when I wake up from my nightmares I am floating like ten feet in the freaking air” Stiles tells him banging his fists on the table he really needs to learn what the hell he can do and Deaton won’t fucking tell him.

“Stiles I am truly sorry I don’t know what to do, I knew how to handle you when you were just a tiny spark but now your more of a wildfire and I have no idea what to do with you, your type of power isn’t my speciality” Deaton tells him once again his face looking truly sorry.

“Well do you know anyone that specialises in my freaking speciality? Whatever that speciality is?” Stiles asks he really wishes he could make Deaton float and then let him fall.

“I might have a few connections let me make a few calls and come by tomorrow” Deaton smiles.

“Thank you” Stiles smiles and taps the man on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Stiles pulls his hand away recoiling when the pictures fill his head.

“Stiles?” Deaton asks attempting to grab his shoulder but Stiles pulls away.

“Did you have a girlfriend called Maria?” Stiles asks him confused.

“Yeah like fifteen years ago when I was in Chicago why?” Deaton asks confused.

“She’s just died and your going to get a phone call soon” Stiles tells him clutching his head as more pictures fill his mind he doesn’t know what the hell is happening but it hurts it hurts so much.

“A phone call about?” Deaton prompts.

“Your son” Stiles tells him through the pain.

“My son?” Deaton asks in a tone that says that he doesn’t believe him.

“Your fourteen year old son, he has your eyes and Ms Morrell’s attitude” Stiles tells him feeling the pain stop as the images fade away.

“How is this possible?” Deaton asks.

“Well it doesn’t take a genius, I’m assuming you know all about sex considering you’ve had it and all. Your a doctor I’m sure you’ve seen pets get pregnant its pretty much the same thing” Stiles huffs out.

“I meant why are you so powerful your spark only activated two weeks ago” Deaton tells him pulling out a heavy tomb book from his office.

“Powerful? So you know what I am?” Stiles asks him hopeful fuck Deaton’s kid his health and well being is worth well more than that trouble maker.

“I thought you’d be manipulate mountain ash and mix herbs to speed up healing like me and my sister I never thought in my wildest dreams your spark would be come more I suppose it’s not a shock though considering both of your parents lineages” Deaton carries on talking but Stiles mind kind of goes blank.

“Lineages? What was their lineages?” Stiles asks cutting him off from saying something Stiles couldn’t hear anyway.

“Well your father comes from a powerful history of witches who hunted other witches in the 15th century however your fathers distant grandfather fell in love with a mortal girl and stripped his own power they lived off in peace the witch hunts forgotten” Deaton tells him.

“And my, my mother?” Stiles asks his voice cracking a little.

“Your mother however is a unique being, Claudia Bennett comes from a long line of witches yet she never seemed to have any power herself, which was confusing she knew all about the supernatural yet I never once saw or heard of her practising magic” Deaton tells him.

“How do you know all this?” Stiles asks confused.

“I know a lot about the history of many residents on Beacon Hills” Deaton tells him.

“And what do witches and witch hunters have to do with me?” Stiles asks confused.

“I believe your a witch Stiles” Deaton tells him.

“I’m a witch? Should I get my black hat and change my gender now?” Stiles asks he wasn’t actually serious was he?

“Witches are both gender and black hats are woefully inaccurate” Deaton rolls his eyes.

“So you said the Bennett witch line was long and powerful? Is their anyone alive?” Stiles asks.

“You” Deaton tells him.

“Obviously, I meant any others?” Stiles tells him well glares at him.

“I will have to look into it” Deaton tells him.

“Doc I know you’re busy I get being cryptic is a really big full time job, but this power I need to get it either gone of under control. I have had those flashes before about ten times and they give me the biggest migraines” Stiles tells him.

“What did you see in the flashes?” Deaton asks.

“Just simple stuff the answers to the last test of the semester, that my dad was eating take out food for lunch. That I am going to sprain my ankle which I still did even though I knew I was going to do it” Stiles tells him shrugging.

“I understand Stiles I’m going to find a way to help you even though I can’t do it myself” Deaton gives him a small smile and directs him towards the front door.

“Promise you’ll find someone” Stiles asks him.

“Stiles there are plenty of witches in the world and I can assure you if I can’t find anyone in your own family line I will find you somewhere else” Deaton tells him giving him a small smile.

“Thanks doc” Stiles smiles.

“Oh Stiles?” Deaton asks before he pulls the door open.

“Yeah doc?” Stiles asks turning back to Deaton.

“Did you by any chance see if erm.. My son, if my son will like me?” Deaton asks him.

Stiles can’t help but smirk “He is going to give you such a hard time what happens between you both is down to you just show him you care” Stiles tells him.

“Thank you?” Deaton smirks.

“Don’t worry about it your doing me a much bigger favour” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles try and enjoy the rest of your day it is the first day of your summer holiday after all” Deaton smirks.

“We all got three extra weeks off because of the death of Jackson what’s to celebrate?” Stiles asks and walks out the vet clinic to his beloved Jeep.

He really hopes Deaton can find someone cause he’s a few magical outbursts away from committing himself into a mental asylum.


	2. Finding a lead

“You found someone? How did you find them? When did you find them? Where did you find them?” Stiles storms in the veterinarian clinic and runs straight into Doctor Deaton.

“Mr Stilinski are you okay?” Deaton smirks rolling his eyes.

“I haven’t had any sleep I was up studying witches and what they do, I mostly found ugly green wart nose evil freaky girls but there was some good stuff, about how witches balance the supernatural world or some bullshit like that” Stiles tells him his voice is so fast he can’t help but laugh when Deaton looks like he’s about to shout at him to shut up.

“I did in deed find a singular alive Bennett witch whom is alive and well living in a town called Mystic Falls in central Virginia its about a 14 hours drive from here” Deaton tells him.

“Who is he or she?” Stiles asks him eyes wide with joy.

“Her name is Bonnie Bennett your mother was her mothers aunt” Deaton tells him.

“So I have a cousin” Stiles smiles at him.

“Yeah you do but Stiles I would advise you not to approach her and just blurt it out about the witch stuff she may not know anything about it” Deaton tells him.

“Screw that I need help now” Stiles tells him whirling around heading to the door.

“Stiles? Where are you going?” Deaton asks.

“To pack, I have a 14 hour road trip to take and I need to find her” Stiles shrugs.

“Do you think that’s wise what about your father? What will he say about this? Will you be going on your own to a strange town that’s highly dangerous” Deaton tells him he actually likes the boy he’s grown rather fond of the idiot.

“Doc I don’t even have enough money for myself I will be staying in my Jeep I am not going to make Scott do that too” Stiles tells him.

“Go get packed ask Mr McCall if he wants to accompany you, If I know Scott I suspect the answer will be yes he’s trying to keep himself away from Allison” Deaton tells him.

“I just told you I don’t have the money for Scott doc he barely has any himself” Stiles tells him.

“Come back and see me once you’ve packed I will give you the money for the trip I don’t want you to hurt yourself or anyone else” Deaton tells him.

“I don’t want your money Doc” Stiles tells him feeling uncomfortable.

“Oh trust me Mr Stilinski I have enough of it besides you can work for it here in the Clinic when the school term starts” Deaton tells him.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks.

“I rarely joke Stiles” Deaton tells him.

“I will go ask Scott then” Stiles tells him.

“Good I will grab some money and see you here in a little while” Deaton tells him going back to looking at the very quiet dog on the table.

Stiles walks out the clinic and pulls out his phone.

“Hello” Scott answer on the second ring.

“Hey buddy I have a problem” Stiles tells him.

“Really? I will be right over” Scott tells him sounding way to eager for something to do.

Maybe getting Scott to come on a impromptu summer vacation won’t be hard.

But his father and Melissa are another story.


	3. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I needed a little bit of Puppy dog Scott I have missed him

“I can’t believe Deaton gave you ten thousand dollars” Scott smiles jumping excitedly in the Jeeps seat.

“Calm down dude we aren’t going on holiday I need someone to teach me how to control this power thing” Stiles tells him turning down the radio.

“I can’t believe your a witch” Scott tells him shaking his head.

“Hypocritical much?” Stiles tells him.

“I’m not saying its a bad thing its just weird like what can you do? I saw the scorch marks over your room its scary like your powers can do way more damage than my stupid claws can” Scott tells him laughing.

“You know what I think? That your amazing you actually managed to convince my Father to let me go” Stiles tells him.

“Well I just told him that my Grandmother was taking us to Disney world” Scott smirks.

“And Melissa lied for you?”Stiles asks surprised.

“Well I told her the truth about your powers being all screwed up, after the shock of you being a witch died down she told me to help you before you hurt yourself” Scott shrugs.

“I love her” Stiles smirks.

“She loves you too” Scott tells him.

“So are we going to drive in shifts?” Scott asks.

“No its okay I’m so wired I can’t sleep I need to get to Mystic Falls” Stiles tells him.

“You can’t drive all night dude I can smell the anxiety coming off you in waves its actually making me nauseous” Scott admits rolling down the window a little more to let some fresh air into the car.

“Scott you have no idea how stressful this fucking shit is yesterday I was reading a very interesting website about witches that seemed to have the right information and I read a incantation out loud and I seriously need to learn how to get rid of these powers or control them cause I don’t want that happening again” Stiles tells him not taking his eyes of the long stretch of road that they are on.

“What did you do?” Scott asks he’s worried but also curious because witch powers are awesome.

“I knocked myself out” Stiles tells his scent changing to embarrassment.

“Seriously?” Scott asks his smile making Stiles slightly nervous “Can you remember the spell?” Scott asks after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“You know I have a eidetic memory of course I can remember something that knocked me out why?” Stiles asks.

“Because I was thinking if we came into any trouble that spell might come in handy” Scott shrugs.

“I found something of my Mothers when I went looking through her things in the garage” Stiles admits after a few minutes.

“What did you find? A magic wand?” Scott asks excitedly.

“No Hairy Potter I found her spell book, witches call them books of shadows” Stiles tells him.

“Cool! But didn’t Deaton say your mother never practised magic?” Scott suddenly remembers and his face scrunches up in confusion.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what’s real anymore I found things in the book that I want to try but I found some crazy shit in it too” Stiles tells him his emotions are running high and he’s trying to tame them because the book told him that high emotions are bad for witches as their powers are tied to the emotions.

“Did you bring it?” Scott asks excitedly looking to get his grubby little eyes on the book.

“Yeah It’s in the glove compartment” Stiles indicates to the side when Scott’s sitting.

Within seconds Scott has the compartment open and is grabbing a really thick and old leather bound book. The book is worn and battered and has certainly seen better days.

“Cool” Scott smirks opening the book and looking through all the words and descriptions that the book held inside.

“I hate being a witch” Stiles whispers.

“I think this is the best thing to ever happen to us” Scott beams keeping his puppy dog eyes on the book and not even looking up at Stiles to address him.


	4. Mystic Falls

“Stiles please” Scott whines for the fucking tenth time in two minutes.

“Do you not get how important that this is to me? Scott I am a danger to everyone including myself I can’t even sleep without floating in the fucking air imagine my dad walking in on that! I feel like Clark Kent in that episode of Smallville when he was floating of course when I fall back on the bed I don’t break the thing” Stiles speaks out loud looking on the map for the directions his phone is dead.

Scott’s looking at him with a confused look on his face and Stiles lets a snort of anger and disappointed come out “You still haven’t watched Smallville? I bought you the box set like three years ago” Stiles moans seriously why is he even best friends with this idiot.

“Stiles it will only take half an hour I’m starving you didn’t let me get anything to eat at the rest stops you just kept driving” Scott moans at him again.

“That’s not true I got you a massive bag of chips and like ten cans of red bull” Stiles tells him loosing his concentration from where he’s trying to find the address Deaton had given him.

“I’m a werewolf I have a super fast metabolic rate now please we can ask for directions inside, It’s a small town the bartender will probably know her” Scott tells him his puppy dog eyes coming out and turned up to their maximum setting.

“Okay” Stiles tells him throwing the door open and getting out.

Scott lets out a whine of happiness and scurries out his own door and Stiles rolls his eyes at his child like best friend before locking the door of his Jeep.

“Wait up” Stiles shouts as Scott runs over to the mystic grill that’s in the town square.

Stiles looks around and is surprised he actually likes the town the sun is nice and bright and the town square is old but its maintained its obvious the town is historical and the residents treat the town with respect.

It’s the complete opposite to Beacon Hills the town is mostly a dump with a few nice places.

“Will you hurry up” Scott shouts at him before stepping inside the building.

Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes at the sky what god did he piss off to deserve Scott, who might be a handful but he honestly doesn’t think he could have him any other way.

He pulls open the door and is surprised at the busyness of the restaurant considering its a small town the diner is pretty jam packed.

Scott’s sitting at the bar chatting to a cute bar tender his smile is dopey and Stiles rolls his eyes because seriously he must be talking about food.

“Hey” Stiles says coming up behind Scott.

“Just a second” the cute guy says looking up and flashing him a smile before going back to taking Scott’s order.

“Is that just for you?” Stiles asks his best friend in amazement or disgust he isn’t sure he just ordered like half the menu.

“Yeah dude I’m starving aren’t you?” Scott asks smiling.

“I’m hungry but your acting like you’ve never been fed your going to look like your training for a eating contest” Stiles laughs.

“Wait your not training for an eating contest? I totally thought you were” The bartender laughs and Stiles may or may not think that laugh reminds him of Derek’s.

“No he’s just greedy” Stiles smiles back at the dude who’s name tag says Matt.

“What can I get you?” Matt asks him.

“Directions hopefully” Stiles asks him remembering why he is actually here.

“Directions to?” Matt asks him looking curious.

“I don’t suppose you know a Bonnie Bennett? I need directions to her house I have the address but I just don’t know my way around here” Stiles tells him and he’s surprised when Matt’s eyes show recognition when he says Bonnie’s name.

“Yeah sure I know how to get to Bon’s house but...” Matt tells him and Stiles could hug the man.

“Great how do I get their?” Stiles asks talking over him.

“You could just ask her she’s sitting at that table” Matt tells him pointing to a women sitting with a blond at the table chatting excitedly.

 

Stiles is standing at the table gawking at the beautiful copy of his mother, her skin is much darker than his mothers but she looks like her.

“Can we help you?” The blond snaps at him thankfully snapping him out of the thoughts about his mother.

“Are you Bonnie Bennett?” Stiles asks not even looking at the cute but obviously vicious blond.

“Yeah” Bonnie tells him giving him a kind smile.

“Have you got a grandmother called Sheila?” Stiles asks he knew his mother fell out with her mother who was Sheila Bennett last Stiles heard his grandmother had died weeks before his mother did.

“I did have why?” Bonnie asks him her eyes are showing signs of worry and a little hurt at the mention of her dead grandmother.

“Errm hey I’m Stiles my mother was your grandmothers daughter and your mothers half sister” Stiles tells her awkwardly he’s been worrying over this moment for days and he blurts out that the idiot.

“Your Claudia’s son?” Bonnie asks surprise and recognition flashing across his face.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles lightly he can see the blond gawking at him.

“But your white like seriously white” The blond pipes up gawking.

“Okay first that’s offensive second genetics is a funny thing I would happily sit here all day and tutor you on the subject but quite frankly if your Bio teacher hasn’t taught you about it by now I would consider switching schools or reading more” Stiles tells her he is sick and tired of people insinuating his mother is not his mother just because she was mixed race.

“I didn’t mean it like that” The blond says.

“It’s fine” Stiles tells her looking back to Bonnie “I need your help” Stiles blurts out he hasn’t got the time to be sensitive with this.

“With?” Bonnie asks surprised and he thinks she sounds concerned.

“Could we maybe go take a walk and talk in private?” Stiles asks.

“Oh you don’t have to do that I will go talk to Matt” The blond tells him grabbing her purse and making a getaway to the bar like Stiles has just tossed a lifeline.

“What can I help you with?” Bonnie asks directing him into the seat opposite her and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay I know this is going to sound completely crazy” Stiles tells her.

“You don’t want any of my organs do you?” Bonnie asks.

“No” Stiles laughs feeling a little tension drain out of him with her little ice breaker.

“Good cause I like them where they are” Bonnie tells him patting her chest lightly with a small smile.

“I might sound crazy because you might not even know anything about it and you could just be in the dark like me but I haven’t got the time to be subtle about it I’m loosing control and I don’t know how to control them” Stiles tell her his eyes can’t seem to focus on her because he doesn’t want to see her looking at him like he’s a crazy bastard.

“Control what?” Bonnie asks.

 

“Do you know anything about witchcraft? About our ancestors?” Stiles asks.

“Your a witch?” Bonnie asks surprised and she isn’t freaked out how can she be so calm while saying that word?

“Yeah and I keep having magical outbursts and I don’t know what to do” Stiles tells her putting his head in his hands.

Bonnie reaches across the table and takes his hand.

“Don’t worry about it I will help you control it” Bonnie tells him.

Stiles head whips up so fast his neck clicks.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks he feels like crying and hugging the life out of her.

“Yeah were family I might not know you that well but family help each other out” Bonnie tells him and for once since the outbursts started Stiles actually feels like he can control this power.


	5. Magical Ability

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Stiles asks he’s spent the past half an hour filling her in on what the hell has been going on with him while Scott sits next to him munching on half the freaking menu.

Caroline left the grill quite fast when a tall dark haired handsome man came in and talked to her in a fast whisper.

Both Caroline and tall dark and handsome left holding hands not before they both kissed Matt quite passionately on the mouth and although Stiles was having an internal freak out about his with powers and his witch cousin he still found that hot as fuck.

Being a horny teenage witch sucks.

“Because your going to be so powerful, the vision thing that you said you can do is way beyond anything I can do I wonder why you can do that and you don’t even know any spells” Bonnie questions herself because Stiles knows fuck all about this witch stuff.

“Right now I’m more worried about the freaking magical outbursts how do I stop them?” Stiles asks.

“By practising magic” Bonnie smirks.

 

“Care to explain?” Stiles asks.

“Well the reason your powers are active when you don’t want them to be is because your power is growing and because your not using magic it keeps building within you without the magical outbursts happening the magic would have been way to much for you to handle” Bonnie tells him as if its a simple thing to deduce.

“So the magical outbursts are my bodies way of regulating the building magic within me?” Stiles asks.

“Exactly think of it like a jar you fill a jar with lets say water but when its full where does the water go? It overflows and the water floods out, magic is the same thing the stronger the witch the more they need to use magic for their own safety” She tells him.

“So what using any magic will help me and keep me from waking up floating?” Stiles asks.

“Pretty much” She tells him taking her phone out when the notification noise rings.

“So what spells do I use?” Stiles asks.

“Well their are multiple spells a witch uses far to many for me to list with varying uses and outcomes some spells are long and tiresome to cast others are as quick as muttering a simple incantation” She explains smiling at her phone and typing furiously to reply to whoever is messaging her.

“Like the spell you cast in the car from your mothers book of shadows” Scott asks Stiles and Stiles wants to punch him because hasn’t he been listening its pretty obvious Stiles doesn’t know anything about witch stuff.

“You have a book of shadows?” Bonnie asks smiling.

“Yeah its full of spells I was too scared to say anything in case I raised the dead or something” Stiles tells her a small smile coming on to his face at Bonnie’s amused laugh.

“Trust me raising the dead isn’t as simple as saying a few words you need celestial events powerful magical items its hard” Bonnie tells him.

“You ever done it?” Stiles asks.

“Once”She shrugs and Stiles doesn’t mention it because it looks like she doesn’t want to talk about it and Stiles gets that.

“So your going to be able to help him?” Scott asks finally pushing the last empty plate away from himself.

“Yeah by the time I’m through with you your going to be a natural maybe even better than me” Bonnie smiles at him.

The smile however is short lived when Bonnie gets a message she looks at the phone all smiles but when she reads the message her face falls as if someone has just killed her car right in front of her.

“Not again” She hisses typing and getting up.

“What’s up?” Stiles asks.

“A vampire has stole my friends daylight rings and has them trapped in the house my friend thinks their going to set the place on fire” She tells him.

“I’ll help” Stiles tells her.

“You can’t its dangerous”She tells him looking worried.

“So’s he” Stiles tells her pointing to Scott.

Scott looks equally as worried and only a little freaked out that Vampires are real and Stiles was telling him the truth when he said Mystic Falls had them.

“Really?” Bonnie asks looking at Scott and his damn deceiving good looks.

“He’s a werewolf” Stiles whispers so nobody overhears.

Scott makes a sound of surprise that Stiles actually told her.

“She’s a witch Scott she’s not going to judge” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“You got a car?” Bonnie asks.

“Yep” Stiles tells her leading the two out to the Jeep.

“Get in” Stiles tells her getting in and turning the Jeep on in a matter of seconds.

“Where to?” Stiles asks.

“Drive straight up then take a left the house in on the edge of town near the woods” Bonnie tells him and Stiles nods.

The sun was beaming down and Stiles actually feels sorry for any vampires that get burned in this heat they would be ash within seconds.

“No” Bonnie screams as the pull up to a massive isolated house.

“Stood outside the house was seven people all laughing at the building is slowly developed in the building flames.

Bonnie is out the Jeep before Stiles even slows down.

“Suctus Incendia”Bonnie shouts holding her hands towards the flames and for a split second the flames start to grow smaller however her concentration is interrupted when one of the seven men is in her face in a matter of seconds.

Scott launches out the car and at the man before Stiles can even blink.

All the other vampires attack Scott and Bonnie their eyes turning black and their faces covered in black veins.

Stiles gets out the Jeep and attempts to help them but he hears the screams from inside the house.

Bonnie is too busy using some mind scream thing on the vampire and Scott can’t help he’s struggling as it is.

Stiles doesn’t know what comes over him but he makes his was over to the massive oak door that’s been completely engulfed in flames.

He attempts to kick it in but he’s not strong enough and the flames lick at his legs he should have wore jeans instead of shorts damn the summer.

“Damn it” He shouts trying to wrack his brain to think of the spells he’s read in his mothers diary would they even work?

“Vatos” Stiles shouts at the door and surprisingly the door explodes into like a thousand splinters of wood.

“Yes” He shouts proudly looking for someone who saw to approve but Bonnie was busy and so was Scott the screams inside seem to intensify and Stiles feels a sudden urge to protect and he runs through the burning doorway into the massive and presumably once great house.

He finds them in a corner surrounded by flames their is a women laughing moving her hand and Stiles is stunned when he sees the flames moving in whatever way she points.

He’s also surprised to see that the flames aren’t anywhere near her.

The girl from the grill Caroline and her boyfriend tall dark and handsome are hissing at the girl their eyes just as black as the ones outside. Their are another two people another hot girl who’s cowering in a hot guys arms with perfect hair.

Stiles considers picking up a flaming piece of wood and whacking her with it but something in his mind screams at him to use the same spell he used back in Beacon Hills when he knocked himself out.

“Phasmatos Somnus” Stiles whispers this time instead of thinking of himself when he casts the spells he imagines the women in front of him passing out and Stiles feels like crying when it actually works.

“Come on” Stiles tells the four people.

“We can’t” The tall dark and attitude problem hisses at him.

“The vampires have the rings” he tells him.

“So go jewellery shopping another time when your not dead”Stiles hisses couching on the smoke.

“He means we can’t go in the daylight without the rings or we will die” The blond hisses.

“Shit” Stiles hisses and he thinks maybe the spell Bonnie used would help.

“Suctus Incendia” Stiles hisses pointing at the flames trapping the people and slowly the flames start to dissipate until they could get out from their cowering positions in the corner.

“Can’t you stop the flames more?” The dick hisses and Stiles first thoughts of him were so good now he’s kind of a prick.

“I’m kinda new at this” Stiles hisses.

“Suctus Incendia” He mutters again and closes his eyes he imagines the flames covering the whole house distinguish.

When he opens his eyes the flames are still their but controlled and no longer destroying the house.

He can hear the tell tale sounds of screams outside “Bonnie” He shouts leaving the four people in the house they can deal with the little flames remaining with a wet cloth or something.

Her nose is bleeding and two vampire are trying to get to her the other five are slowly but surely getting the better of Scott.

“Ossox”Bonnie screams and one of the Vampire falls to the floor with a sickening crack to his neck.

“Ossox” Stiles repeats when the remaining vampire attacks Bonnie.

His neck doesn’t break but his arm does.

“Don’t use that spell” Bonnie hisses using the spell again to break his neck “It’s dangerous” She tells him running to help Scott.

He runs towards the dead Vampires and roots in his pocket the first one has money and an actual human heart in his pocket the second one thankfully has what he’s looking for or he has two of them anyway.

He runs back in the house and shows them all the rings in his hands one belongs to the dick and the other to the cute cowering girl who instantly blare out the house and before Stiles can even turn round he can hear the snap of bones outside.

When he runs back out the seven Vampires are on fire and the dick is walking into the partly destroyed house to give the rings to the other two.

“Thank you” The cute cowering girl tells him squeezing his body so tight it actually hurts.

“How the hell did you do that?” Scott asks he’s all bloody but he’s slowly healing.

“I have no idea” Stiles tells them.

“I think their is a witch inside” Stiles tells Bonnie who’s clutching the two girls for dear life.

“Damon is getting her” Bonnie tells him.

The dick obviously must be Damon is dragging the witch out by her hair and launches her at Bonnie.

Bonnie grabs her arm and with an amazing amount of venom in her voice she spits out a complicated sounding spell “Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo” She releases her grip on the women and smirks.

“You just took her power” Stiles says out loud.

“Yeah how did you know?” Bonnie asks curious.

“I read it once in my book of shadows I tried to use the spell on myself once as well” Stiles shrugs.

“How did you destroy the door and knock her out? And put the fire out? I thought you didn’t know anything” Bonnie asks curiously.

“I don’t I just remembered the spells I said them out loud and hoped for the best I’m amazed they worked” Stiles admitted.

“Your amazing” Bonnie beams and hugs him.

“Yeah he’s amazing now who is he?” Damon the dick asks.

“This is my cousin Stiles and his best friend Scott” Bonnie tells them.

“Who’s a werewolf but doesn’t shift like Tyler does” Damon pipes up.

“Different kind? I don’t really know their are different types of witch guess their can be different types of wolves as well” She shrugs.

“Stiles, Scott this is Damon you’ve met Caroline this here is Elena and Stefan” Bonnie tells him and he and Scott give an awkward hello.

“You were amazing in their considering your supposed to be new” Elena tells him smirking.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles blushing.

The conversation is cut short when squealing tires sound and a SUV comes into view the thee guys in the car are out of it as soon as the wheels stop spinning.

“You okay?” A good looking guy asks running up to Bonnie.

“I’m fine Jeremy” Bonnie smirks rising on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

“You okay?” Matt the bartender asks running up to Caroline and and Damon grabbing them both and hugging them.

“Yeah” Is their smiled answer looks like Damon isn’t a dick to everyone.

“Why are we always late to the party? I haven’t had a decent fight in ages” Says a great looking dude standing awkwardly off to the side.

Stiles eyes would have bulged out if this was a cartoon and his heart would also start jumping out of his chest complete with heart eyes the dude is hot like the surface of the sun hot.

“Were fine thanks for asking Tyler” Elena rolls her eyes.

“What I knew that already” Tyler tells her.

“What are you going to do about the house?” Elena asks Stefan worried.

“Rebuild” He shrugs.

“You okay?” Bonnie asks when she sees him awkwardly rubbing his arm.

“Yeah” He says stepping out of her grasp only to let out the weakest whimper even when Scott suddenly grabs him.

“Where are you hurt?” He growls out.

Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to play it off but Scott sniffs and then gingerly takes off the plaid shirt he was wearing leaving him topless and he feels naked.

Until the fabric that is actually burned into his arm starts tugging then he starts to shout and hit Scott for actually hurting him worse that the fucking burn was.

“Oh my god” Scott hisses and he looks like he’s going to barf.

“We need to get you to a doctor now” Scott hisses looking like he also wants to cry.

“It can’t be that bad I can’t feel any pain” Stiles tells him.

“That’s because your nerve endings have been burned you can’t feel pain but its bad Stiles it’s got to be a 3rd degree burn” Scott hisses and Bonnie looks like she’s going to pass out when she sees his arm Stiles is way to scared to look.

“Come here” Damon tells him biting into his own wrist till his razor sharp fangs draw blood.

“Oh God that Blooooooooooo”Stiles is cut of by Damon forcing his wrist which is oozing blood into his mouth.

“What the fuck?” Stiles coughs and splutters spitting out the tiny bit of blood that he managed to not swallow.

“Holy shit” Stiles hisses clutching his arm it felt like he was branded with a red hot polka then as fast as the pain appeared it was gone. 

“No way” Scott says amazed and starts stroking his arm. “It’s gone it’s like my healing but faster and much better” Scott tells him amazed.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Tyler asks bored.

“I think I could do with a liquid lunch today’s been a long day” Stiles tells him without looking at him.

“It’s 3 PM” Tyler tells him.

“It’s 5 PM somewhere” Stiles shrugs.

“I like you, my parents are out of town so party at mine tonight guys” Tyler shouts making his way to the SUV and peeling out the grounds.

“I think we should go and find a motel” Scott tells him.

“Yeah” Stiles says “That’s a great idea” Stiles tells him.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Bonnie tells them.

“What?” Stiles questions.

“My dad was mayor before he died he had a massive house which is mine now I live on my own so their is plenty of room and your staying with me and I’m not taking no for an answer” Bonnie tells him.

“You sure?” Stiles asks.

“100%” Bonnie smirks.

“So what shall we wear for tonight?” Bonnie asks the other two girls and Stiles is shocked just how fast these people can switch from supernatural killing machines to high school students.


	6. Party and a big mistake

“Vatos” Stiles shouts for the seventh or eighth time and he smiles like a lunatic when the glass bottle smashes.

“Well done” Bonnie smirks she had the genius idea to set up a little firing range in her massive back yard she wasn’t lying when she said it was big.

“I blew up a door before can’t I hit something bigger a tree maybe? Or Scott how long does it take for your bones to heal I could use the bone breaking spell Bonnie used before” Stiles smiles chuckling when Scott looks scared.

“Absolutely not” Scott hisses clutching his arms to his chest as if that could stop Stiles using the spell.

“I will teach you how to use that It will take some time because we need to have a target with bones and I will need to persuade one of my vampire friends to sign up for torture duty” Bonnie smirks.

“So what are you going to teach him next? Fire? Maybe how to fly?” Scott asks and Stiles is really glad he brought Scott along he’s almost as excited about Stiles witch powers a he’s becoming maybe even more the way he’s acting.

“I think that’s enough were all going to Tyler’s party” She smirks at them.

“Really?” Stiles asks sceptically he might have wanted to get drunk before but he feels awkward going to a party where they don’t know anyone.

“Yeah, Tyler told me to invite you I think he likes you” Bonnie smirks.

“Really?” Stiles asks his throat going dry.

“Yeah he thinks your funny, he’s invited like the entire high school it’s going to be a massive excuse for him to sleep with girls but he has plenty of booze and its going to be a lot of fun because when all our friends nearly die its normal to get hammered” Bonnie laughs and makes her way inside to get ready.

“Oh right yeah I’m really funny obviously that’s what he meant”Stiles laughs talking to nobody because Scott and Bonnie went inside.

God he feels stupid because obviously Tyler is straight he’s such an idiot but he’s hot a fuck and he would jump him like a jump rope. God that analogy was lame he wants the world to swallow him home.

“Stiles come get ready were leaving soon” Bonnie shouts shaking him out of his day dreaming.

He shakes his head and makes his way up to one of the guest rooms Bonnie put his stuff in he doesn’t take forever to get ready he takes a quick shower and just throws on some skinny jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt.

He feels naked and goes to throw on a sweater but Bonnie barges in and tells him to keep what he has on because he looks hot.

“Scott you ready the cabs here” Stiles calls.

“Why are we taking a cab?” Scott asks coming out of the guest room he’s in.

“Because we are getting drunk tonight and their is no way we can drive” Bonnie tells him.

“I’m a werewolf I can’t get drunk” Scott tells her.

“Really?” Bonnie asks.

“Yep” Scott tells her.

“That sucks” Bonnie tells him.

“Tell me about it” Scott tells him.

“Bright side you can stop me from doing anything I will regret tomorrow” Stiles tells him getting into the cab.

“Well that’s a full time job”Scott tells him laughing grabbing his wallet and phone and making his way to the impatient cab driver who keeps honking his horn.

“You sure its okay that we go? I mean we don’t really know anyone” Stiles asks on the way out as Bonnie is locking up the house.

“Stiles your my cousin and even if you wasn’t you and Scott just helped save the majority of my friends from burning to death I think its safe to say your welcome” Bonnie laughs at him.

“Good” Stiles smiles.

“You know I’ve never had a cousin before or well lived with them Its great” Stiles smirks.

“I know I get to boss you around I like doing that” Bonnie laughs climbing into the cab and telling the frustrated driver Tyler’s address.

Stiles is speechless when he gets to Tyler’s house and that never happens.

Its not a house calling it a house seems like a crime its a massive mansion, he thought Bonnie’s house was massive but this is like three of her houses put together

By the time they got their the party was in full swing and the music was blasting loud enough to give Stiles a slight migraine its nothing alcohol can’t fix though.

“Bonnie” Tyler shouts smirking as they make their way up the massive steps to get into the house.

“Started early I see”Bonnie smirks at Tyler’s drunken state.

“Don’t judge, I can smell the vodka on yours and Stiles breaths already I’m not the only one who started early” Tyler smirks stumbling a little.

“So we had a little drink while Stiles worked off a little excess energy, we did nearly die, again” Bonnie smirks.

“Are we early? Their isn’t anyone here” Scott observed from his place on the steps.

“I decided to just invite our little group of friends Caroline and Elena didn’t feel up to having an audience they just wanted a quiet night in” Tyler shrugs smiling at Scott.

“You call that music quiet” Stiles and Bonnie tell him at the same time making them smile and laugh at each other.

“Were all in the den I’ve got like seven bottles of vodka and a few bottles of Jack” Tyler tells them swinging the door open wider and making his way inside.

Stiles thought it would be awkward surrounded by Bonnie’s supernatural friends but it wasn’t they made him feel welcome and a lot of them were really nice considering he doesn’t really know them.

Elena and Stefan inperticularly seem to like him the most Elena herself has thanked him seventeen times for saving them from the witch and Stefan has thanked him four.

“So how long have you been a witch?” Caroline asks she’s drunk as many of them are in the room.

Stiles is drunker than her and he’s only been their an hour or so.

“About a week” Stiles tells her the burning liquid that he takes a sip of makes it easier for him to talk about the witch stuff that still kinda freaks him out.

Only now he has a teacher his nerves are slowly developing into excitement.

“Really?” Caroline giggles and then Damon huffs out something under his breath.

“I’m a witch not a vampire or werewolf so if your going to mutter some snide comment please say it louder so I can snipe something back at you” Stiles says turning his head on Damon the drunken state giving him confidence he never usually has.

“I said saved by a newbie great” Damon smirks.

“Yeah well I might be a newbie but I’m a quick learner my eidetic memory helps like” Stiles smirks taking another long sip of the vodka and coke.

“Let’s play a game” Bonnie tells them grabbing a bottle of beer of Jeremy and downing it.

“Spin the bottle really?” Caroline asks.

“Why not” Bonnie smirks wiggling her eyebrows.

“How about truth or dare and use the bottle to pick the people” Tyler suggests and laughs when Bonnie lets out a pout and huffs out fine.

“I’ll spin first” Bonnie tells them all.

She spins the bottle very harshly and it spins around the loosely gathered circle until it lands on Stiles.

Of course it does.

“Truth or dare sweetie?” Bonnie asks smiling like the Joker.

“Truth” Stiles tells her smiling when she lets out a cry of disappointment.

“Fine, what hidden talent have you got?” Bonnie asks curiously.

“That was a lame question where’s all the good stuff like gossip and stuff” Damon shouts surprisingly he’s becoming more and more looser around Stiles and Scott.

“I haven’t got any hidden talents” Stiles tells her.

“Yes you have” Scott smirks.

“What talents do I have?” Stiles asks honestly confused.

“Your a great singer” Scott tells him.

“Oh yeah my shower head is very impressed by my talent” Stiles tells him. 

“You might only sing in the shower but your good” Scott shrugs.

“Okay whatever I can sing apparently” Stiles deflects and grabs the bottle and spins it himself.

The bottle lands on Bonnie’s boyfriend Jeremy and he’s also Elena’s brother something he’s only just learned.

“Truth or dare”Stiles asks him and he tries to ignore Bonnie’s squeal of joy at her boyfriend being picked.

“Dare” Jeremy shrugs and smirks at Bonnie.

“Kiss the cutest girl in the room” Stiles tells him.

There was sounds of outrage as he kisses Bonnie.

“Its good that he kissed Bonnie cause Elena is his sister and if he kissed you he’s got your two boyfriends to beat him up” Stiles laughs.

He drinks some more and sort of tunes out the game it must be like fifteen minutes later before he gets shaken out of his day dreaming about ice cream by Bonnie shouting his name.

“Stiles?” She asks.

“What? Sorry I got hungry and thought about ice cream”He told her making her and several others laugh.

“Truth or dare?” Bonnie asks him.

“What the hell dare”he shrugs and it makes Bonnie laugh her ass off she looks crazy.

“I dare you to kiss the cutest guy in the room” She tells him.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks her.

“Yep totally its got to be 30 seconds full on make out” She tells him.

“Okay first I doubt anyone wants to kiss me and do you know how hard it would be to choose who the cutest guy in here is as a BI guy I’m surrounded by the hottest people in the United States I could never choose” Stiles tells them.

“Just pick someone” Damon growls telling him to get it over with.

“Fine” Stiles tells him spinning the bottle to pick for him.

It lands on Tyler.

“Sorry” Stiles says shrugging and leaning over Scott to kiss Tyler.

He expects Tyler to be hesitant about kissing a dude but he dives right in and kisses Stiles like he’s the only person left on the planet.

They must kiss for over the thirty seconds because Bonnie practically had to shout to get them to pull apart.

“My turn” Stiles tells them out of breath spinning the bottle once more and it lands on Scott.

“Truth or dare” Stiles asks.

“Dare I dare you to kiss Damon” Stiles smirks.

“I just did that before” Scott tells him.

“What you did? When how the hell did I miss that?” Stiles asks.

“Fine kiss someone” Stiles shrugs and laughs when Scott starts to sing enie meenie miny mo.

Scott spins and it lands on Stiles again.

“Truth” Stiles answers before Scott asks the question.

“On a scale of one to ten how do you rate the kiss with Tyler?” Scott smirks and he blushes when everyone listens intently.

“Four” Stiles shrugs,

“Four?” Tyler shouts indigently.

“Yeah I would have rated it an eight but you didn’t put anything into it” Stiles laughs and then says “This is boring” To the rest of the people that aren’t moaning about their kissing skills.

“Lets play seven minutes in heaven” Bonnie tells them spinning the bottle magically.

It lands on Tyler.

“Tyler your in the closet with” She tells him spinning the bottle magically and it stops on Stiles and he knows she did that on purpose the magic cheat.

Stiles rolls his eyes but then Bonnie starts to spin the bottle and other people have to do it to so he shrugs standing unsteadily to his feet.

“Come on” Tyler tells him showing him up stairs he doesn’t lead them into a closet but he leads him into his own room.

“We can just chill in here for seven minutes” Tyler tells him and jumps on his neatly made bed.

Stiles joins him sprawling out the room was kind of spinning.

“So was the kiss really a four?” Tyler asks.

“Maybe a five” Stiles smirks.

“Wanna see if we can do better?” Tyler asks.

“Aren’t you straight?” Stiles blurts out.

“I happen to be Bi curious” Tyler tells him.

“We could try the kiss again” Stiles smirks.

Only they didn’t just kiss.

Scott promised to stop him doing anything stupid and he didn’t cause he actually had sex with Tyler right their in his room he might even moan really loud and half the house has supernatural hearing.

He is such a slut but going to sleep that night in Tyler’s arms didn’t feel like a mistake but Tyler would probably think that in the morning though.

Apparently everyone was staying over because Bonnie poked her head in looking smug and told him she’s in the guest room down the hall and Scott is on the couch downstairs.

He blushes so red when Bonnie closes the door he goes to join Scott on the couch but Tyler stops any and all train of thoughts he had about leaving when he swallows his dick whole and gets ready for round two.


	7. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating this fic way more than any of my others and I don't know why I just seem to be drawn to this as I'm going to write for another of my fics

Stiles woke up the next day alone with the worst hangover in his life, he’s always been a drama queen when it comes to hangovers he just doesn’t like the stabbing pain in his stomach.

When he stretches his mind starts to wake up and horrifyingly he can remember everything.

God he slept with TYLER!!!

Not only did he sleep with Tyler he went all the way with Tyler god his ass aches.

At least they wore a condom in their inebriated states.

When he moves his hand to Tyler’s side of the bed he finds it empty and cool to the touch he’s obviously been gone a while.

He can hear clattering down stairs and he doesn’t know whether to leave the bed or stay and just die because what if Tyler regrets it.

“Fuck it” Stiles hisses to the room his mouth tastes like ass and he needs some water so he decides to brave it and go down stairs.

He hesitantly makes his way down stairs and quickly finds the source of the clattering its Tyler in boxers making a massive breakfast.

“You do this for all the people you fuck?” Stiles questions smirking and its way to early his fucking brain isn’t working why did he even say that?

“Only the good ones” Tyler smirks looking up at him.

“I like my bacon crispy” Stiles smiles.

“Isn’t that the only way bacon is supposed to be?” Tyler asks laughing and it hurts Stiles head a little.

“May I?” Stiles asks pointing to the tap.

“Of course you don’t need to ask” Tyler smiles all bright teeth and cute little dimples.

Stiles mentally swoons at his cuteness and grabs himself a big glass of water gulping it down in one.

It helps relieve his headache and everything seems so much better.

“So about last night” Stiles hesitantly says.

“Yeah, I know” Tyler says with a smile on his face.

“You do?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah I was their it was amazing I’ve only ever fooled around with one guy before and that was Matt before he got with Damon and Caroline and it was kinda weird because he’s my best friend” Tyler laughs.

“So you’re BI?” Stiles asks him keen to know the answer.

“It’s just sex a little bit of fun here and there doesn’t really matter what source its coming from I don’t really believe in labels” He smirks at him going back to forking sausages onto the grill now that the bacon is almost done.

Of course it was a one night stand why would it be anything less, Tyler is hot as fuck and not even gay he just wanted his dick sucked Stiles was nothing more than a wet mouth to him.

“Right yeah thank god I thought you might be in love with me or something, I mean I know its hard not to be look at me” Stiles smirks grabbing a piece of bacon Tyler had just plated to shut himself up.

How could he be so stupid why did he always have to fall for guys that are so unobtainable they might as well be unobtainium.

Why did he have to always fall for jerks like Derek and Tyler why can’t he ever fall for someone who will fall for him back.

Not that he’s fell for Tyler just that he could is all.

“Nope not in love with you, your sucking ability yes you can do things with that mouth that make my knees weak and I end up coming so fast its embarrassing” Tyler smirks.

“Just what I want to hear before breakfast” Bonnie says as she walks in looking worse than Stiles does.

“Well your cousin is a sex machine get used to it I plan on sleeping my way around Mystic Falls nobody knows I’m a spazz round here” Stiles laughs.

“The sex machine stuff must run in the family Bonnie” Jeremy laughs walking in and looking completely fine and dandy.

“I don’t want to know that” Stiles moans.

“And you think Bonnie wants to know about your sexual prowess” Scott tells him from behind him and Stiles honestly nearly has a heart attack.

“Prowess? Big words studying for the SAT’s?” Stiles smirks.

“Word of the day” Scott smirks showing him his phone.

“Nice how did you sleep?” Stiles asks ruffling Scott’s bed hear and smirking its better than looking at Tyler in his boxers cause he might get hard god he’s got abs carved out of freaking diamond only he’s tanned and not like Edward Cullen diamond.

“Sleep? Oh I didn’t” Scott tells him.

“How come?” Stiles questioned.

“I have supernatural hearing which I can’t shut off and in a house full of people having sex its a little hard to sleep” Scott tells him.

“Missing Allison?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah I tried phoning her last night and her phones been disconnected” Scott tells him his puppy dog eyes looking all weak and pathetic.

“Aww buddy want me to get Bonnie to set you up with a hot girl? Or guy whatever you want” Stiles smirks.

“You know I’m straight” Scott tells him.

“Tell that to Isaac then” Stiles smirks sitting at the small kitchen island when Tyler says foods done.

“Where is everyone else?” Stiles asks anyone when he notices that all the vampires aren’t here and Matt.

“They all went early something about assessing fire damage and compelling someone to asses the structural integrity of the house” Scott answers and shrugs when Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Compel?” Stiles asks.

“Vampires have a special ability to compel people, it doesn’t work on other supernatural beings so you and Scott are fine” Bonnie tells him around a mouth full of bacon.

“Tyler I hate to say it but you cook way better than you have sex” Stiles blurts.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing” Tyler speaks up.

“Bad defiantly bad” Jeremy smirks.

“It’s good” Stiles, Scott and Bonnie say at the same time.

“Well thank you I guess” Tyler laughs.

“So what witch practice do we have today?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles sweetie?” Bonnie asks.

“Yeah?” he replies while stealing Scott’s bacon, this bacon is really the best.

“Relax we have the whole summer live a little dude” She tells him.

“Phasmatos Motus Robix” Stiles mutters and smirks when Tyler’s bacon starts levitating over to him.

“Hey” Tyler protests snatching the bacon out the air and shoving it in his mouth with a smirk.

“Nice control” Bonnie says impressed.

“I think he’s able to do spells now cause he has the confidence” Stiles tells her.

“Really? That’s why you didn’t use any of the spells out the book of shadows cause you didn’t have the confidence?” She asks.

“Its not that I didn’t have the confidence its more that I was scared I was going to hurt someone because all it seemed to be doing for me is trying to burn me to death” Stiles admitted sheepishly. “But you’ve shown me that it doesn’t have to be bad or good it just is its the balance magic can take away life but it can also give life its the witch that’s bad or evil not the magic, the magic is just something that’s their something that can help people or cause them pain but the witch is the driving force they decide what to do with the power not the power controlling the witch” Stiles shrugs.

“You learned all that from me? In one day? Either I’m that good of a teacher or your just a mind reader because it took me years to figure that out” Bonnie admits.

“I erm actually found a letter from my mother addressed to me” Stiles tells her.

“Where?” Scott asks he knows how important the letter is he doesn’t have anything of his mothers any more nothing of significance.

“It was taped to the back page when I was getting in the shower yesterday I threw it on the bed and it came loose I saw it poking out and I read it” Stiles tells him.

“What did it say?” He asks smiling.

“Just she’s sorry she goes on to talk about our family line and how powerful and good we all are she told me that witches are good and bad not the magic its self its the person that controls the power she said if my power ever awakens then she knows I’m going to be powerful especially with my dads blood in me as well” Stiles admits.

“What’s your dad’s blood got to do with it? Isn’t your mothers side of the family who you get the powers off” Jeremy asks pushing his plate of untouched bacon to Stiles.

He’s ate all the sausage and eggs but the bacon remains untouched.

“Do you not like bacon? Are you insane?” Stiles asks changing the subject for a moment.

“It’s too salty for me” Jeremy smirks when Bonnie pats his flat stomach.

“He just doesn’t want to loose this he likes it when all the girls stare at his half naked six pack” She says out loud smirking at him.

“I only like it when..........” Jeremy tells her then the rest is whispered into Bonnie’s ear and she blushes like a tomato.

“So why is your dad’s side important” Bonnie asks pulling away from Jeremy at once.

“Because my dad’s ancestors are famous witches who used to be infamous for hunting witches” Stiles tells her.


	8. Phone Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter

“So its Karaoke tonight in the Grill and were all going” Bonnie tells him while their training in the back yard.

“Fine as long as I don’t have to drink, I think ill have an eternal hangover if I touch another drop” Stiles tells her.

“You can be the designated driver then” Bonnie smirks showing him a locator spell.

“Okay so I just chant the spell while holding my dad’s watch and I will get a vision of where he is and what he’s doing right now?” Stiles asks.

“Yep its one of the more handy locator spells but it has its limitations for example the place the person is may be unrecognisable to you, I will show you another form but that requires a few drops of blood” She tells him.

“Okay then lets try” Stiles smiles picking up the watch he accidentally wore when he left the house.

“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem” Stiles chanted focusing on his father and he gasps when the spell works its like one of the visions he has when he touches someone.

“Really dad, just cause I’m not there doesn’t mean you can eat junk food” Stiles huffs grabbing his phone from his pocket while Scott starts laughing at him.

“What you going to do give him a rant over the phone?” Scott asks playing candy crush while laying on the grass.

“Phasmatos superous em animi” Stiles hisses looking over at Scott laughing when he starts clutching his head.

“Ow what was that for?” Scott whines.

“For being a dick” Stiles hisses.

“I don’t think I should have showed you that spell” Bonnie mutters sending a silent apology to Scott.

“Please the pain infliction spell is great it means I’m not so vulnerable any more if you had any idea how powerless I was during the supernatural attacks you would actually wince in pain” Stiles tells her remembering getting his ass beat by an actual grandpa well not any more.

“Hello” His dad answers finally.

“Hey dad my spider senses are tingling and that only happens when you have fast food” Stiles accuses.

“I don’t know what your talking about” His dad tells him his voice is strange obviously surprised Stiles could tell.

“Yeah, yeah just make sure you have a salad for dinner or I’ll make you eat tofu for a month” Stiles threatens.

“So how’s your mothers family doing?” John asks and Stiles nearly chokes Melissa told him they went to Disney World.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks trying to deflect.

“Relax Stiles I know Melissa told me where you were going in the first place I understand I miss you mother too and I understand you wanting to contact her family to get to know more about her”John tells him his voice small and croaky like he’s trying to make sure tears don’t escape.

“I have a cousin” Stiles smiles at Bonnie.

“You do?” The Sheriff says and his voice sounds lighter.

“Yeah mom’s mom and her sister died so Bonnie’s the only one left from mom’s side of the family Bonnie never actually met her but its good getting to know some family” Stiles admits.

“That’s great son” John tells him.

“Yeah Bonnie invited me and Scott to stay for the summer so we accepted you know chilling getting away from everyone, everything for a bit have a normal summer for once” Stiles tells him.

“You both could use it” John tells him.

“Do you need any money? Or anything?” John asks him his voice changing to worried.

“No I’m fine I have a bit of savings and I don’t really need anything” Stiles tells him.

“If you do just let me know and I’ll transfer some money over to your account, you took your debit card didn’t you?” John questions.

“Yeah” Stiles tells him.

“Good listen Stiles I have to go, I’ve got to interview like twenty people for the new deputy openings.

“Okay I’ll phone you tomorrow dad love you” Stiles tells him.

“Love you too have fun, Bye” John tells him and hangs up.

“My mother is such a blabber mouth” Scott tells him making him smile.

“Right next spell” Bonnie tells him getting up and bringing him a dead potted plant.

“You know the spell to revive it?” She asks smiling when Stiles smirks at her.

“Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus” Stiles chants smirking when the dead flower starts shimmering and the drooping stem starts to straighten and opens up to show the flower in full bloom.

“Your getting good” She tells him smirking he didn’t even need to concentrate hard on the spell for it to work

“Okay lets get ready to go the Grill”Bonnie tell them.

“I’m not singing tonight” Stiles tells her.

“Yes you are” She smirks.

“No, I’m not” Stiles mutters.

“You have to, who’s your witch teacher? Me and I say it will be productive” Bonnie smirks.

“Singing has nothing to do with witch training” Stiles calls as Bonnie runs up the stairs to her room to get ready.

“You know she’s going to make you sing one way or another right?” Scott tells him.

“I had a feeling” Stiles tells him.

“Good thing you can sing then” Scott smirks.


	9. Lowered Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys may see I have added supernatural to the list of fandoms and this is because I have finally discovered what way this story is going to go in.
> 
> I will warn you now the Winchesters are hunters they specialise in one specific kind of supernatural creature in this and it may be very easy to guess because I have added a tag but you may remember in previous chapters Deaton talked to Stiles about his fathers side of the family.

“Oh god” Stiles moans at the girl and boy on stage he’s all for people expressing themselves but really he loves Cher and this girl is killing her song, and not the good type of killing the bad kind like mass murder kind of killing like Jackson as the Kanima kind of killing.

“Oh my god, isn’t that Minnie Simpson?” Bonnie chuckles to Caroline and Elena.

“Yeah” The two girls laugh with Bonnie and the guy starts screeching.

“I’ve been listening to people torture really great songs for an hour and a half is anyone in the town good singers?” Scott asks covering his ears.

Stiles didn’t even think how much worse it was for Scott’s werewolf hearing.

“Me and Caroline can, Elena dabbles the boys refuse to get up because they are all a bunch of pussy’s” Bonnie tells him making him laugh and Scott lets a sigh of relief when the song finishes.

“Stiles Stilinski, your up dude” Matt calls from stage he’s the official DJ and Karaoke master for the packed grill.

“What? No I’m not I didn’t sign up” Stiles splutters glaring when Scott and Bonnie start chuckling.

“Scott said you could sing the other day it’s time to prove it” Bonnie tells him pushing him out of the seat.

“I’m not singing” Stiles hisses at her.

“Oh you are if you want me to teach you that spell” Bonnie tells him smirking and Stiles hates having a cousin.

“Fine but you will teach me the spell until I perfect it” Stiles spits and if looks could kill she would be dead.

Stiles reaches the stage and he is honestly crapping himself.

Matt smirks and hands him the song list book.

After flicking through and stalling for a good three minutes Matt nudges him and makes him pick.

“Fine 32” Stiles tells him pointing the number and Matt raises and eyebrow.

“You sure?” He asks sceptical.

“Play it before I change my mind” Stiles tells him and glares when Matt laughs at him.

“Let’s give it up for Stiles Stilinski” Matt shouts through the microphone.

There is a loud round of applause mainly from Scott, Bonnie and all her friends.

Stiles sighs and focuses his attention squarely on the screen showing him the lyrics. The music starts and he focuses on staying in time with the music.

 

Rule number one  
Is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done  
you gotta be the first to run

Rule number two  
just don't get attached to  
somebody you could lose  
so le-let me tell you

This is how to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you

How to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you,  
at least i think i do

Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh

Cause i la-la-la-love you

 

Rule number three  
wear your heart on your cheek  
but never on your sleeve  
unless you want to taste defeat

Rule number four  
gotta be looking pure  
kissing goodbye at the door,  
and leave them wanting more more

 

This is how to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you

How to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you,  
At least i think i do

Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh

Cause i la-la-la-love you

Stiles looks up and smirks during the instrumental bit and jumps off the stage and actually drags Bonnie up on stage to do the girls part.

Bonnie smirks and sings the lyrics when they come on the screen rolling her eyes at Stiles.

Girls we do whatever it will take  
cause girls don't want  
we don't want our hearts to break  
in two  
so its better to be fake  
cant risk losing in love that can bre-ak

Stiles smirks and joins bonnie in singing the last bits of the song people are clapping along and Stiles hates singing in front of people.

 

This is how to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you

How to be a Heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get them falling for a stranger  
a player singing i la-la-la-love you,

Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh

Cause i la-la-la-love you  
At least i think i do

 

Stiles smirks when the place starts cheering Jeremy and Scott the loudest out of the place.

“I hate you” Stiles smirks and confesses to Bonnie when she hugs him.

“Oh please you sounded amazing” Bonnie tells him and grabs his hand dragging him off stage.

“Wasn’t he amazing?” Matt shouts to the grill when he comes and introduces the next singer.

The place erupts with clapping and cheering and Stiles can’t help but blush.

“You’ve got a great mouth on you” Damon tells him.

“Well Tyler already knew that” Jeremy mutters making those with supernatural hearing laugh and those without to ask someone that heard.

“Your boyfriends a dick” Stiles hisses to Bonnie.

“I thought you liked them” Bonnie smirks.

“Why did I even come out tonight?” Stiles pouts.

“So what is going on with you and Tyler?” Bonnie asks when Tyler gets up to go get a round of drinks in.

“We fucked on night stand” Stiles shrugs.

“He’s never been with a boy before I think he likes you” Bonnie tells him laughing when Caroline nods along agreeing with her.

Caroline is so drunk she puts Stiles drunk antics the night before to shame.

“Trust me the way he sucks dick I am so not his first boy” Stiles smirks when Bonnie’s eyes widen and Scott splutters.

“I’m gonna get some air” Stiles tells them and without waiting for their answer gets up from the table and makes his way outside.

The fresh air is amazing he was true to his word he never had a drink tonight and he doesn’t plan on touching another drop for at least a week, he doesn’t know how the vampires do it.

Then again they have got healing powers so he supposes that has something to do with it.

“Hey” Comes a peppy and very bubbly high pitched voice.

“Hey?” Stiles says back but its more of a question because was she talking to him?

“I’m Molly” She tells him twirling a blond strand of hair on her finger.

“Stiles” He tells her smiling politely.

“Your an amazing singer, you like totally blew me away” She tells him and Stiles almost wanted to laugh he thought girls on talked like that in movies and those snotty Beverly Hills housewives shows.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles at her.

She leans into him more showing off her cleavage and its a very nice rack Stiles is a terrible human for looking down when he looks up he thinks the girl is going to scold him or something she just smirks and pulls down her top a little.

“It’s okay they are their to be looked at” She smirks backing Stiles into the wall.

He may let out a small eep.

He doesn’t really know how or what happens but the next minute he’s looking in her eyes then the next second he reverses his position and has her pushed up against the wall and they are kissing.

Not just light kissing but full on making out with tongues battling for dominance.

“Heyyyy” Comes a voice from behind them Stiles tears his lips away from Minnie? Marie god who cares.

Tyler is stood their with an odd expression on his face.

“Nice” he smirks his eyes aren’t as bright as usual. “I only came to check on you, there is this girl in their that’s so hot she had a friend I thought you’d be my wing man but it looks like you’ve scored all on your own” Tyler smirks walking back in.

Stiles feels guilty for some reason like he owes Tyler an explanation, his mind replays the last couple of seconds and he comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t owe Tyler shit.

Yeah he likes the werewolf but obviously Tyler is only into boys when he needs to bury his dick in something, and he obviously isn’t interested in Stiles the only reason he followed him is because he needed him to be his wingman so he can fuck some poor girl.

“You okay?” Margo? Asks.

“Sure” Stiles smirks, he leans down and kisses her neck smirking when she moans.

Yet all through out their little make out session he couldn’t help but feel guilty like he’s cheating on Tyler but that’s absurd Tyler doesn’t even like him or boys only when he’s drunk and horny.

“Wanna come back to my place?” Margo? Minnie? Asks him.

“Sure” Stiles smirks.

It’s summer he’s in a place where people don’t know him as the spazz he’s going to take full use of that if a girl likes him and wants to sleep with him he’s not going to say no because he has a stupid crush on a straight boy.

Tyler is so not worth it, he’s had crushes on unobtainable people before Derek, Lydia and even Scott for one strange month when he first went through puberty.

“You got a car?” the girl asks and Stiles feels awful for not remembering her name.

“Yeah, wait put your number in” Stiles tells her handing his phone over and smirks when she takes a picture of them and sets it to her contact profile.

She hands it back in a few seconds and Stiles looks at the contact and smiles when he sees the name Molly.

“So where too?” Stiles asks Molly, when he directs her to his Jeep.

“How about your death?” Molly asks.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Phasmatos Somnus” Molly mutters and before Stiles can do or say anything he’s blacking out the last thing he felt was his head hit the steering wheel full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this I imagined it to be Glee give your heart a break by Brody and Rachel


	10. Extended Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy the twist I've finally figured out where this fic is going

“Son of a bitch” Stiles hisses when ice cold water is suddenly thrown in his face waking him up from a dream about a beautiful blond girl torturing him.

“It’s about time you’ve been asleep for seven hours” Comes a rough voice and when Stiles manages to open his eyes and blink away the water he sees the blond girl that he was making out with before only she isn’t alone she’s with two men on tall and long haired and the other tall too but nowhere as near as the moose like sized person.

The one thing that was apparent though is the gun in all three of their waistbands.

He attempts to stand up quickly but chains are holding him in place.

“Seriously?” Stiles questions he doesn’t really know what he’s questioning but how the hell is this his life?

“Relax kid” the moose like man tells him.

“Relax? I just got knocked out by a witch and you all have guns I’m chained to freaking chair and you woke me up with ice cold fucking water” Stiles hisses.

“We aren’t going to hurt you” The smaller of the men says.

“We just need to ask you a few questions” The blond says and Stiles is surprised to find out that her peppy and high pitch voice is gone she’s speaking with a cute but morbid kind of tone.

“A few questions? You had to knock me out and bring me to god knows where for that?” Stiles asks her.

“Well you were surrounded by a pack of supernatural creatures I had to get you alone” The girl tells him.

“I’m guessing your not called Molly” Stiles tells her.

“It’s Jo” She smirks.

“Damn Jo you’re a mean bitch I actually thought I was getting lucky why are the hot girls always evil?” Stiles asks her.

“Why did he think he was getting lucky?” The man with the short hair asks Jo his eyebrows nearly joining his hairline.

“I had to lure him away somehow” Jo shrugs.

“Do you guys have to have a couples argument right now?” The moose looking man asks turning around to give them a disappointed look.

Stiles smirks and makes use of their distraction

“Phesmatos Physium Calva” Stiles mutters he remembered Bonnie tells him this spell switches the sight of two witches and if it worked properly it could help get Bonnie to locate him by using a locator spell.

It takes a few seconds and he’s suddenly not seeing the three bad guys any more but he’s looking into the faces of Scott, Elena and the rest of her friends.

Scott looks pissed he’s got Stiles hooded sweatshirt and he’s trying to track him by scent obviously but by the looks of Scott’s murderous face and Elena’s worried expression the scent trail is dead.

He blink in surprise as his vision is restored and he can see the two guys arguing and the girl looking like she wants to laugh.

He doesn’t understand why hasn’t Bonnie cast a locator spell? She an amazing with whose done countless locator spells 

“Vatos” Stiles whispers looking at a chair at the opposite end of the warehouse sized room that he’s being kept in.

“Shit” the moose and the short haired man calls all three have their guns drawn and pointing at the source of the explosion.

“Fractos” Stiles mutters smirking when the chains snap making him able to get up.

However the snapping drew back the attention of his captors and seriously what is his life? This is becoming a joke.

“Lihednat Dolchitni” Stiles hisses holding his hand up in a clawed motion and pointing to the moose.

Within seconds the giant has dropped to his knees clutching his throat and gasping for breath.

“Stop” the other guy hisses pointing his gun at Stiles.

“I will stop the suffocation spell when you and Jo here throw your guns away” Stiles shouts at them.

“Do it” Stiles hisses motioning to the moose and closing his fist even more making the man’s face to actually start turning purple.

Stiles smiles when the throw the guns away.

Stiles motions to the moose's gun “Kick that to me” Stiles tells the guy standing.

He resists the urge to let out a victory cry when the gun lands inches away from him.

He grabs the gun careful to keep his eyes and the spell still choking the guy so they don’t try anything funny.

“There” Stiles tells them releasing the big guy from his force gripped he loved that spell.

Its like he’s a Jedi, wait till he tells Scott.

“Now why did you kidnap me?”Stiles ask he’s very calm considering he was kidnapped.

“We need information” The tall guy wheezes out panting for breath.

“Give me that before you hurt yourself” The moose hisses walking forward.

Stiles eeps a little and points the gun down at the giants leg clicking the trigger and bracing for a shot but it never come it was just a click.

“You really think It would be loaded? Your family we would never hurt family” The guy hisses snatching the gun and putting it back in his waistband.

“What are you talking about family? Are you related to Bonnie?” Stiles asks.

“Nope your dad is out Uncle” The big guy tells him.

“My dad doesn’t have a brother” Stiles tells them.

“Oh he does” The guy he didn’t cast the suffocating spell tells him.

“Care to explain?” Stiles asks the moose.

“Yeah sure” He tells him.

“Wait what’s your name because I’m sick of thinking of you as moose” Stiles tells him.

The other man actually doubles over laughing. “Oh my god what is it with you and moose?” He asks.

“Shut it dean” Moose hisses.

“Okay so Dean and?” Stiles questions.

“Sam” He tells him.

“Good to know, Hi I’m Stiles now please tell me why you kidnapped me” Stiles tells him sitting down in the chair he was chained to moments ago.

“Okay so my dad and your dad are twins however their parents who were witch hunters like many many generations ago were killed by a demon called Abbadon they were put into care early on they were like three so they probably didn’t remember each other however my dad managed to track down a safe deposit box of our grandfathers and inside was a bunch of books money and birth certificates your fathers and mine” Sam tells him.

“So are you two witch hunters?” Stiles asks squinting.

“In a way yes but we hunt all sorts of supernatural creatures” Dean pipes up.

“And you?” Stiles asks Jo.

“I’m a hunter but my parents were witches so I have some power I don’t usually use them I don’t know many spells I’m way better with guns” Jo smirks.

“Are we related?” Stiles asks.

“Nope” She smiles.

“Not unless they get married” Sam smirks.

“Oh cool sorry for kissing your girl” Stiles smiles he’s not really sorry the dick kidnapped him he can deal with him kissing her.

Dean just shrugs.

“You said you needed information?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah we were tracking a bunch of vamps and a witch here and we tracked them to a house, we were trying to hang back and wait to see if they could lead us to their leaders but then a fire happened and you and your friends turned up and saved the say but you unfortunately killed them, you stripped the witch of her power and then your blond vamp friend made her mother arrest her”Sam tells him.

“Okay so their are more of them?” Stiles asks.

“Plenty according to our sources they have a massive pack with werewolves, vampires, witches, heretics and god knows what else” Sam tells him.

“What the hell are heretics?” Stiles asks.

“Vampires witch witch powers” Dean tells him.

“How the hell is that fair?” Stiles whines.

“Its not, but life isn’t really fair” Jo tells him.

“Wait how did you know that I was related to you?” Stiles asks.

“That’s kind of complicated” Sam tells him.

“Then tell me the least complicated form of the story then” Stiles tells him.

“Our dad died ten years ago just when I was in college, he left us a letter telling us about our uncle, your father and he told us to go speak with him tell him everything in case he became the target of the demons that have been trying to wipe out our bloodline” Sam explains but Stiles is god smacked.

“You know my father? He knows about the supernatural?” Stiles shouts.

“Yeah” Sam says sheepishly.

“We met with him while you were in school you were only six and we explained everything it took us some convincing and he used his detective skills to confirm we were related then after a DNA test he finally believed us” Sam tells him.

“We showed him measures to protect himself such as the tattoo to stop possession and devil traps” Dean pipes in.

“He keeps us updated on you both and he’s their if we ever need any help or anything” Sam tells him.

“Can I have my phone please” Stiles asks them.

“Sure” Dean tells him he doesn’t even attempt to argue once he sees Stiles eyes looking murderous.

“Go easy on him he was trying to protect you” Sam tells him once Dean hands him the phone.

“Are you witches?” Stiles asks angrily.

“No and before you ask your dad isn’t either, our side of your family hasn’t had witch powers for decades” Sam tells him.

“Did he know that my mothers side of the family were witches?” Stiles asks.

“He told us that he knew but she told him she gave her powers us he said he thought she meant like modern day wicca witches like dancing naked in the moon light he told us that it always made him smile” Sam told him.

He takes a deep breath and turns his phone back on.

As soon as it gets a signal it blows up with seventy nine missed calls from Scott and Bonnie even some from Tyler.

He has about two hundred messages all in varying stages of panic and he honestly can’t think about anything other than his father.

“Hey Stiles, Scott’s been phoning me he says you got lost? Where are you?” Comes his dads annoyed voice.

“I’m with my cousin” Stiles tells him.

“Scott says he and Bonnie are looking for you so you can’t be with her” His dad hisses out obviously worried.

“Oh not Bonnie dad Sam and Dean” Stiles tells him.

“Shit” His dad hisses out.

“Yeah that’s right shit, I’ve been panicking for weeks about my witch powers coming up I was panicking so much I travelled across country to my mothers family so I could control the powers” Stiles hisses out he is so pissed right now.

“Your a witch?” His dad whispers.

“Yes” Stiles hisses “and Scott’s a werewolf” Stiles tells him might as well drop Scott in to it too.

“Scott’s a werewolf?” His dad asks his voice coming out in a choke.

“Yeah” Stiles hisses.

“Stiles I wanted to tell you but I was hoping because your mother bound her powers you wouldn’t be a witch” He tells him his voice showing so much emotion.

“So your not scared that I’m a witch?” Stiles asks and that’s honestly why he’s so angry because he thought his dad would be revolted but he’s known for ten years, ten fucking years.

“No I found out about the supernatural before your mother died she managed to tell me about what she knew, it wasn’t a lot but she told me most witches are good” John tells him.

“I have to go” Stiles tells him.

“Wait Stiles no, I have to explain I was just trying to protect you from the supernatural, I have no idea about half the stuff out there I was just trying to protect you from dying like your mother” John tells him.

“I understand but I’m a little pissed that you kept this from me, my mother was a part of the supernatural world and so were your ancestors I had to go through that shit on my own I had no idea what I was doing you have no idea what its like floating above my bed when I wake up, I burned a hole in my bed I almost burned the house down” Stiles rants ignoring deans mutters and small laugh.

“I’m sorry I was hoping that you’d never become a witch your mother said she couldn’t control her power that’s why she gave it up I was scared that you couldn’t control it if you ever got powers” The sheriff tells him.

“I couldn’t control it at first but Bonnie is a great teacher I just almost choked Sam to death I can control it and I can use a bunch of spells” Stiles tells him.

“You almost choked your cousin” John asks his voice booming.

“Yeah they kidnapped me” Stiles moans.

“They kidnapped you?” John asks more concerned.

“Yeah its complicated” Stiles tells him.

Stiles almost jumped out of his skin when an explosion sounds and the twin doors fly of their hinges and Sam Dean and Jo are knocked out on the floor in a matter of seconds as blurs speed round the place.

“What was that?” John shouts.

“Nothing I will phone you back later” Stiles tells him his voice coming out really fast.

“Stiles?” Scott and Bonnie shouts and then all of a sudden Elena and Damon followed by Stefan and Bonnie come blurring into his face looking him over for injuries.

“You okay?” Scott asks him through a growl grabbing him and hugging him tight.

“Who are they? Witches? Vampires? Hunters?” Bonnie asks pulling him away from Scott and pulling him into a hug.

“Actually they are my family” Stiles smiles.

“Family?” Scott asks.

“It’s a long and very fucked up story” Stiles tells him.

“Well we’ve been up all night looking for you so the least you can do is tell us the story” Tyler tells him.

“Its got to do with my dad” Stiles moans sitting down harshly ignoring the chains digging into his ass.


	11. Supernatural Problems

“So the heretics are drawn here because of the massive collection of supernatural creatures?” Bonnie asks concerned.

“No” Dean tells her around a mouth full of bacon burger.

“No you just said their drawn to power” Bonnie tells him confused.

“They are” Sam sighs.

“So why are they here if their not here for the supernatural?” Scott asks Sam.

“For him” Dean says nodding to Stiles.

“Me?” Stiles splutters speaking up for the first time since they got to the grill.

“And Bonnie” Sam tells them.

“Why us?” Bonnie asks looking pissed.

“Because your both Bennett witches the most powerful witch line in the world, Stiles also has Winchester blood inside him which means not only is he an ancestor of the Bennett line but he’s a descendent of a former witch hunting family it means his blood is filled with magic” Sam explains looking sympathetic.

“Bonnie is way more powerful than me why haven’t they attacked sooner? And what do they want from us?” Stiles asks.

“They want your power, they want to drain you dry of magic” Jo tells them putting down her burger.

“We’ve been following them for over a month, we finally caught a vampire a week ago after a few days of torture he finally told us they are after the Bennett line Sam looked at records and found Bonnie he also found Stiles and we shit ourselves when we saw you were part of the Bennett line and we raced to Beacon Hills, when we got their we saw you and Scott driving away so we followed you” Dean tells them.

“You followed me?” Stiles asks.

“We needed to ensure you didn’t get captured with your power these heretics will become way to powerful” Dean adds.

“So how do we stop them?” Scott asks concerned for Stiles and Bonnie.

“We kill them, their isn’t any other way” Sam tells them.

Stiles can sense Scott stiffen he knows his best friend would never kill.

“You don’t have to kill Scott” Stiles tells him.

“What?” Scott asks.

“I know you would never hurt anyone its fine” Stiles assures him.

“If anyone hurts you I will kill them no matter what species they are”Scott tells him his eyes flashing bright yellow for a moment.

“Really?” Stiles asks his throat croaking a little.

“Yeah of course your like my brother and I don’t care about my morals if anyone was to ever hurt you” Scott tells him.

“That’s sweet and all but please can we get back to the subject of people trying to suck up all our magic” Bonnie nudges them.

“Yeah sorry continue Sam?” Stiles tells him clearing his throat of the lump.

“That’s it actually, that’s all we know, we know they want you and Bonnie they want your magic” Dean pipes in.

“But why didn’t those want vampires and the witch go after Stiles and Bonnie a few days ago why did they try to kill their friends?” Scott asks.

“That’s a good question actually” Bonnie pipes in.

“Yeah Bonnie was here with me, we were nowhere near the vampires in fact if they attacked us here they probably would have succeeded in getting us” Stiles tells them.

“They wanted to take away your protection” Jo tells them.

“Our protection?” Bonnie asks.

“Yeah, your vampire friends have a reputation for being strong so they wanted to take them out to ensure you were alone and vulnerable that’s all we know that’s all we managed to interrogate out of the vampire before he just burst into flames” Dean tells them.

“Burst into flames how was that possible?” Bonnie asks.

“These heretics are powerful, way to powerful than we would like and that’s something coming from us we’ve handled our fair share of powerful shit” Dean mumbles finishing his burger.

“Were all going to dye aren’t we?” Stiles moans.

“Not if we can help it” Dean and Sam said together with so much conviction that Stiles might have actually believed them if it wasn’t for the frightened look that crossed Jo’s face.


	12. Training

“Okay so I have sealed Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline in the living room with a one of the toughest boundary spells I have and I want you to attempt to break it” Bonnie tells him.

“Why has he got to learn that?” Sam asks he sharpining knifes in Bonnies house whilst Dean and Jo make bullets out of wood.

“Well because their are witches he needs to learn how to break boundary spells in case we get trapped again”Bonnie tells him rolling her eyes at being interrupted again.

“Destruccive glas stav enfala. Destruccive glas stav enfala” Stiles mutters while Bonnie and Sam are talking.

“So think hard about the spell that you can use to break them out because this could come in handy if we get trapped and I’m knocked out or something” Bonnie tells him turning back.

“He already did it Bonnie” Stefan tells her walking from the living room into the dining room where Bonnie, Sam, Stiles and Scott are gathered.

“That was fast and great how the hell did you break that spell it should have took you fifteen minutes at least” Bonnie beams looking at Stiles.

“I used a spell out of my mothers book of shadows and combined it with a imprisoning spell you taught me in order to make the spell have two sources of power and therefore break the spell fast, because lets face it if we get captured we don’t want to be trapped for fifteen minutes do we? Because we will probably be dead by then” Stiles tells her smirking when she looks impressed.

“Don’t you think you should be focusing on offensive spells something to make him more powerful” Stefan chimes in.

“Well do you want to be our practice vamp?” Bonnie asks him smirking when he looks scared and shakes his head.

“Oh for god sake I will do it but you owe me big time” Elena mutters grabbing Stiles and making him stand. “Where do you want me?” Elena asks.

“In the garden? Their is this nature based pain infliction spell I want to try and use I’m suppose to channel the power of 100 dead witches but I’m thinking if Bonnie can almost kill an original vampire with this spell one witch will do for a few vampires” Stiles smiles.

“NO!” Bonnie shouts “Absolutely not I almost died casting that spell it is way to powerful you’ll kill yourself” Bonnie tells him.

“I think I will be fine” Stiles smiles going to walk out the house.

“I think you should listen to her cuz If you die John will kill us” Sam stops him.

“Fine” Stiles mutters turning around.

“A simple non nature based pain infliction spell then” Stiles mutters to Elena.

“Let me have it” She smirks at him looking so nice and sweet that Stiles almost hesitates to cast the spell.

But then he remembers Bonnie telling him he’s too weak to do a simple nature based pain infliction spell and he spits out the spell with so much rage his voice sounds different.

He holds up his hands and chants “Phesmatos superous em animi” the spell is immediate as Elena drops to her knees her hands are clutching her head and her nose starts to bleed with the pressure.

“Stiles!”Bonnie shouts.

He breaks out of his trance like state and looks round the room and sees everyone on the floor clutching their heads and sporting heavy nosebleeds.

“Shit sorry” Stiles shouts dropping the spell immediately. “How the hell did that even happen?” Stiles asks Bonnie.

“Your powers are connected to your emotions you were obviously pissed” Bonnie mutters through her hands as she clutches her bleeding nose.

“Sorry” Stiles tells them again.

“Its fine everyone is supernatural in here accept Sam” Scott tries to appease him.

“Phesmatos Vulnera Sanentur Tergeo” Stiles mutters throwing his hands out and in seconds the blood on everyone’s faces disappeared and everyone seems to look like a massive headache was taken away.

“What was that spell?” Bonnie asks suspiciously.

“I erm made it up after all the training we were doing I kept getting headaches so I made up a healing spell I didn’t think it would work but it did and it even cleans up blood and gives instant relieve from headaches and nosebleeds and other minor injuries” Stiles tells her.

“I’ve never been able to make a spell up before” She tells him frowning.

Stiles just shrugs.

“Any other spells you’ve made up on your own?” Bonnie asks.

“Just one” Stiles tells her.

“Which is?” Bonnie asks.

“A simple duplication spell” Stiles tells her his face flushing hot for some reason whenever Bonnie tells him off he feels ashamed like when his mother used to shout.

“What have you been duplicating?” Bonnie asks him looking to him then glancing at Scott to see if he held the answer.

“Well you kept taking me out and I wanted to study magic so I made two of myself so one could go with you and I could stay and study” Stiles shrugs.

“Let me get this straight, not only can you duplicate yourself but you remain concious in both forms?” Bonnie asks and he thought she would have sounded cross or angry but she sounds ecstatic.

“Yeah why that was the point of my spell after all” Stiles tells her.

“Show us” Scott asks beaming at him.

“Apparaitre apparebis” Stiles mumbled under his breath so low even the vampires wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

Within seconds Stiles felt the weird tug in his navel and felt like someone was jumping out of his stomach.

After the pain had gone their stood an identical looking Stiles accept this one was naked and covering up his junk with his hands looking really really embarrassed.

“Shit” Stiles mutters and takes off his plaid shirt and wraps it around the other him’s waist.

“Could have done the spell in a more private setting you know I was naked” Stiles two tells him.

“Sorry I forgot” Stiles smirks.

“How do you control it?” Bonnie asks her eyes actually bulging.

“We both have the same brain and are both controlled by it” Both of the Stiles tell her at the same time.

“This is one weird Spell” Bonnie mutters getting muttered agreement from everyone in the room accept Tyler who’s been sat playing on his phone without saying a word for hours.

Stiles mutters his counter spell and within a flash of bright light the other stiles is launched back into the clothed Stiles body with enough force to have him staggering to avoid getting thrown on the floor.

“Can the other you do magic?” Bonnie asks.

“No” Stiles answers smiling at her he knows what she’s thinking cause he thought it too when he first found out about the threat.

“Shame would have been nice to have another witch helping” Bonnie mumbled but beams up at him after a second “Your a genius” She yells and launches herself at Stiles in a inescapable bear hug.

“How am I a genius sorry?” Stiles asks confused.

“Your a natural at all this witch stuff” Bonnie beams at him.

“I don’t know about a natural I jut find it enjoyable” Stiles smirks.

“Ever thought about having a threesome with yourself?” Tyler looks up smirking and talking for the first time in ages.

“Nobody can handle two of me especially in bed” Stiles smirks and walks away Stefan and Elena following him complaining about hunger.

“If you want me to cook something for you just ask instead of beating around the bush and whining” Stiles hisses at them changing the direction from the living room and instead heading into the kitchen to cook the moaners something to eat.

He passes Jo and Dean who seem to have made over a hundred wooden bullets.

“Got enough?” Stiles asks nodding to them.

“Not enough we need more”Dean tells him.

“Just how many vampires are their in this army?” Stiles asks scared for the first time since the week Dean and Sam first told them.

“Too many, way too many” Dean tells him.

All through cooking lunch all Stiles could think about was that natured based pain infliction that would wipe out hundreds of the vampires in seconds surely its worth the risk of dying if it means they all die as well.

Maybe he just needs to practice when Bonnie isn’t around. Maybe he can stop this army before it hurts everyone he’s come to care about in this stupid town.

Maybe he can avoid them all getting hurt because of him, after all its him they are all after they want his power.


	13. Talk Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on the update my Laptop died and I had to send it away to get fixed I hope you like the longish chapter and as some of you may guess from the updated Tags things are getting a little more Beacon Hills in this chapter.

“Don’t even think about it” Scott’s voice comes out of nowhere.

Stiles jumps dropping the glass of vodka and coke he’s been nursing all night.

Jeez Scott you trying to kill me?” Stiles hisses at him.

“Nope but I know what your thinking your thinking this could all end if you gave yourself up and let them suck your powers from you, but your wrong these people wouldn’t stop at you they would go after Bonnie then every other supernatural creature out their accept we have a fighting chance right now if you give them your power their won’t be a chance in hell” Scott tells him smiling lightly.

“You a mind reader now?” Stiles smiles sitting down on the grass avoiding the wet area his drink had created.

“No if I was I wouldn’t be so worried about how your going to react when I tell you the thing I’ve been holding back for a couple of days” Scott tells him his face serious sitting down next to him.

Stiles just can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Scott asks confused.

“You just sat in my drink” Stiles snorts its the first time he’s fully laughed in a while.

“Shit” Scott hisses standing and moving to sit on the opposite side of Stiles.

“Sorry I shouldn’t laugh I just needed that to be honest” Stiles tells him.

“I know things around here have been one hundred percent battle training like all the time” Scott admits.

“Tell me about it I thought having cousins would be fun but Bonnie and Sam and especially Dean have turned out more like drill instructors” Stiles tells him.

“Tell me about it he dislocated my shoulder the other day and then he made me try to heal while dodging his knife, he’s kinda crazy but bright side my reflexes have gotten better” Scott shrugs.

“Is it weird that I miss home? I actually miss running for my life because I knew that it wasn’t me that they were after it was you guys” Stiles tells him then feels guilty right after.

“Yeah I get it I miss the stupid place too, I could kill Peter myself for giving me the bite” Scott tells him.

Stiles can’t help but agree most of this shit started with that batshit crazy bastard.

“So you’ve done something bad? That you don’t want to tell me?” Stiles asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

“I told Derek and Lydia” Scott tells him looking away.

“You told them? After I asked you not too?” Stiles asks he doesn’t raise his voice he doesn’t need too.

“Lydia dropped by your place and she said the room smells like an ash tray you know how worried about you she gets especially after becoming a werewolf to help Jackson adjust to becoming one” Scott tells him.

“What did they say?” Stiles asks ignoring the pang of hurt about hearing about Lydia and Jackson.

“Derek growled a lot then told me, more like demanded to know where we where then he growled a lot, Erica snatched the phone demanded to know how her batman was and told me they are going to be here in a few days” Scott tells him.

“Their coming here?” Stiles says and he shouts this time.

“They wouldn’t even listen when I said stay they told me to shut up and then hung up once they got the address, that’s not even the best part about this” Scott tells him a small smile on his face.

“And what is Scott? All our friends are coming to risk their lives for me, what’s good about that?” Stiles asks him.

“Lydia must of called Allison because Allison just phoned me and said she and her dad are coming back to help” Scott smiles.

“Great more hunters” Stiles says sarcastically.

“You know they would have never let you fight alone that’s why you never told them all after all isn’t it?” Scott asks him.

“I don’t want anyone dying for me Scott, Maybe I should just give myself up” Stiles admits looking away.

“Well that’s the opposite thing of what you should do, if the bad guys get your power your friends will almost certainly die” Comes Damon’s voice from the doorway he’s leaning all smugly then turns on his heels and strolls back into the small gathering of the supernatural.

“He’s creepy but he has a point” Scott admits.

“Do they know?” Stiles asks his voice low.

“About?”Scott questions.

“That I’m a witch?” Stiles asks him.

“No, oh well at least not from me, I have no idea if Deaton said anything but I highly doubt he would out you as a supernatural creature unless it was vital the pack knew, your going to have to tell them anyway so they know why their fighting” Scott tells him.

“I know I only ask because I can’t wait to see Erica’s and Lydia’s face when I do magic” Stiles smiles a little thinking of their reactions.

“Oh my god imagine Derek, you piss him off he pushes you up against a wall with all his sexually charged frustration then you use the pain infliction thing and make him drop to his knees, you know in the pain way not the sexy kinda drop to his knees” Scott tells him.

“Their isn’t any sexual tension between me and Derek” Stiles scoffs then blushes when Scott just looks at him with a funny look on his face. “Okay so their may have been a hand job and a blow job when he was hiding out at my place but it was just the once or well three times but nothing ever happened after that and besides he is totally in love with Isaac and the snarky werewolf is in love with his alpha too so I’m not stepping anywhere near that love affair I mean come on Derek is Derek and I’m a troll compared to Isaac, Hey do you think trolls are real?” Stiles asks in an attempt to change the subject and to stop him from mouth vomiting.

“Harry potter kind of trolls or Charmed kind of trolls?”Scott asks falling for the diversion tactic.

“If I had to choose I would pick Harry Potter universe trolls over Charmed trolls can you imagine not being able to see those little bastards and you wouldn’t be able to step through a doorway without getting attacked” Stiles shrugs saying what he’s been thinking about for ages.

“If you could choose one supernatural creature to be real what would you pick?” Scott asks sitting back against the little fountain in the centre of Bonnie’s yard.

“Interesting question one I have asked myself thousands of times and I’m torn between a Unicorn and a Phoenix can you imagine having both of them as pets, especially a phoenix like Fawkes I wanna be Dumbldore levels of cool” Stiles tells him.

“I want mermaids to be real” Scott tells him.

“With our luck the mermaids would all be horrible sirens who lure people to their deaths” Stiles admits.

“Yeah and Unicorns would stab people violently with their horns” Scott laughs.

“When do they get here?” Stiles asks after a few seconds.

“Unicorns?” Scott asks with his question face on.

“No the pack you idiot” Stiles can’t help but laugh at his idiotic best friend.

“They are taking it in turns driving they would have got here in the next hour I told them to stop at a motel and sleep meet up in the morning” Scott tells him.

“Do you ever just wish you were normal? Like the worst thing that could happen to us was failing a test or getting broken up with, or catching an STD or something normal human stuff” Stiles asks smiling when Scott laughs at the STD comment.

“Trust me I would gladly change being a werewolf for a few STD’s you know the treatable ones anyway” Scott laughs.

“Do you know the motel they stopped at?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah their like a fifteen minute drive away they stopped near Oakton Mall just outside Mystic falls” Scott tells him.

“Come on” Stiles smirks jumping up to his feet.

“Where you going?” Scott asks standing up to popping his arms making Stiles wince a little.

“Well Batman can’t leave Catwoman alone for too long otherwise she steals everything I have to go make sure she’s not causing trouble especially since she’s with Poison Ivy” Stiles smirks.

“Lydia’s poison Ivy?” Scott laughs.

“Don’t tell her I told you that she’s the most vicious werewolf I’ve ever met” Stiles tells her.

Scott bursts out laughing and Stiles just walks into the small gathering in to the living room.

“I’ve got some good news” Stiles says to the room at large.

“Your finally going to throw out all your plaid clothing and let me give you a makeover” Caroline shouts excitedly from the couch.

“No and Scott remind me not to let her near Lydia those two would actually takeover the world” Stiles smiles.

“You’ve got a weapon that we can use to not die?” Sam asks.

“Actually I have eight weapons” Stiles smirks.

“Eight weapons?” Bonnie asks excitedly at the prospect of not dying.

“Yeah my friends are on their way actually most of them are here already and they are all werewolves well all accept two the Argent’s are bad ass hunters”Stiles tells them.

“Good we could use as many supernatural peeps as we can get” Matt smirks.

“Just a little FYI before they arrive you fuck with Lydia you will get clawed she’s like an animal same goes for Erica too actually, Isaac is like a puppy just like Scotty, Jackson’s a dick to everyone so don’t take it personally”Stiles shrugs.

“I’m loving the sound of Erica and Lydia”Caroline smirks.

“I’m going to meet them at their motel so don’t wait up”Stiles tells Bonnie kissing her on the forehead smiling when she giggles.

“If you and Scott don’t mind sharing your rooms they can stay here” Bonnie tells him before he reaches the door.

“You sure?” Stiles asks.

“Of course, besides it means more protection for us should we get suddenly attacked we don’t wanna be scattered” Bonnie smirks.

“Thanks” Stiles smirks.

“Can I come with? I’m bored” Tyler asks smirking him with those lustful eyes that make Stiles swallow.

“Sure” Stiles says and turns towards the front door ignoring the croak in his voice.

He’s in the Jeep so fast he thought he had done that vampire blurred speed thing thankfully Scott got in the passenger seat because he doesn’t think he can stand looking at Tyler the whole ride (Not without popping an inappropriate boner anyway)

“Music” Scott calls switching the radio on the ending melody of Taylor Swift Bad Blood is playing and Stiles bobs his head along he smirks when a familiar song comes on.

He looks to Scott and the two belt the song out in true car sing along fashion.

I see you with her, and it crushes me inside,  
I guess I should stop thinkin' about you all the time,  
Maybe this is what I needed,  
Maybe this is a sign,  
Maybe, I've been blind to reality, baby tell me...

Stiles snorts when Scott starts wiggling his finger trying to do a vocal run that sounds more like a serious case of hiccups.

 

Every little glance my way, everytime you wanted to hang,  
You seemed so interested, could you tell me?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?

She's so pretty, you two look so great,  
Time for me to move on now,  
It was probably just a silly crush anyway,  
But I just can't help but think..  
That we.. we could have had something,  
Have I really been blind to reality? Baby tell me...

Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang,  
You seemed so interested, could you tell me?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?

Was it real or was it fake,  
was it all a mistake?  
Boy I just gotta know was it all in my head? All in my head,  
Did you ever feel the same?  
Was my mind just playing games?  
Boy I just gotta know was it all in my head? All in my head...

Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang,  
You seemed so interested.. could you tell me?  
was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?

“Why does that song remind me of you and Tyler?” Scott asks when the song ends making Stiles eyes widen and Tyler to choke on thin air.

“Because your an idiot” Stiles tells him singing at the top of his voice when Fight song came on to avoid any awkward conversations.

“Make a left”Scott tells him showing him the Iphone with the directions on the sound is off because Stiles is singing so loud it would be heard anyway.

“Are they all in the same room?” Stiles asks when the song comes to an end.

“Erica and Boyd are sharing so are Lydia and Jackson and Obviously Derek and Isaac are bunking together for obvious reasons” Scott tells him.

“Yeah they want to get a glimpse of the other naked” Stiles smirks.

“You said it” Scott smirks.

“So who’s door you gonna knock on first?” Stiles asks him.

“I was thinking you stand outside the rooms and shout them all” Scott laughs.

“Yeah cause I wanna get tackle hugged by Lydia and Erica” Stiles tells him.

“Well I don’t know their room number just that they all have ground floor rooms” Scott shrugs.

“Yeah well their cars should be outside their rooms” Stiles tells him pulling into the Oak Crest Lodging Motel parking lot.

He turns off the engine and turns to Scott.

“Time to tell our friends I’m the wicked witch of the North West” Stiles smirks.

“Oh please your so not the wicked witch your like the nice one who gives Dorothy her slippers” Scott tells him getting out the car and Shouting at the top of his voice ‘It’s Scott and Stiles.

“Talk about subtle” Tyler laughs from the back seat.

“Scott’s about as subtle as a kick to the balls” Stiles laughs.

“About what he said about us” Tyler says hesitantly.

“Yeah sorry about that just ignore him I do” Stiles tells him going to get out the car when he sees lights turn on in three rooms.

“I don’t wanna forget about it in fact I was thinking if you wanna go on a date with me I would be all for that” Tyler tells him.

“Well when you finally get the balls to ask me out properly I will say yes” Stiles smirks slipping out the car and taking a deep breath.

He’s about to open his eyes when he’s suddenly being tackled to the ground landing with his head hitting the solid pavement really hard he thinks he actually sees stars and double everything from the impact.

“If I die from this hug I will forever haunt you” Stiles tells whoever is on top of him closing his eyes to stop from vomiting.

“Who’s the hot one” Comes Erica’s voice from on top of him and Stiles can’t help but smirk he might have a concussion but its good to be with his pack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? and once again sorry for updating so late


	14. Pack

“The hot one belongs too.....” Scott says only to be cut off when Stiles stands with a glare.

“The hot one is called Tyler and he belongs to himself you bunch of Neanderthals” Stiles smirks as he says it.

“Stilinski?” Comes Jackson’s sleepy voice he’s standing at the doorway to his and Lydia’s room half naked rubbing his eyes.

“Lydia your weird friend is here I’m going back to sleep” Jackson mutters walking back into the room.

“Phasmatos Motus Robix” Stiles mutters the spell smirking when he trips Jackson up with telekinesis.

“Your dad told us your a witch?” Isaac asks coming closer looking happy.

“Yep” Stiles smiles.

“When did you tell him about the supernatural?” Isaac asks.

“That is a long story” Stiles murmurs.

That’s how he finds himself sitting in Lydia’s and Jackson’s motel room with Erica’s head on his lap and Lydia leaning against him telling the story of how he discovered he was a witch.

Tyler had gone to the Starbucks down the road to get Stiles a coffee and the girls made some vague gesture indicating that Tyler was whipped.

Whatever that means.

“So someone wants your powers even though you’ve been a witch for all of five minutes?” Boyd asks speaking up for the first time in the half hour they have been their.

“Unfortunately” Stiles nods.

“Well we all know your not that powerful so why do they want you?” Jackson asks he’s sitting against the headboard and smirking.

“I wouldn’t piss him off if I was you he’s pretty good” Scott warns the group.

“Yeah right like that spazz could do more than turn on a light bulb” Jackson actually cackles.

“I can turn your girlfriend on” Stiles snipes back.

He expects Lydia to hit him she just snorts and buries her laughter in his shoulder.

“Yeah okay sure” Jackson smirks again what is it with all the smirking?

“Phesmatos superous em animi” Stiles chants enjoying the scream of pain Jackson releases he drops the spell after Lydia looks at him pleadingly but its enough for Jackson to have a major nose bleed.

“That’s the weakest spell I know” Stiles smirks.

“Still pretty weak” Jackson snarls.

“I like it better when Matt was controlling you at least then you were less of a dick” Stiles snarls back.

“”What?” Jackson snarls like actual wolfing out snarling.

“Jackson” Derek warns the beta werewolf doesn’t listen to his Alpha.

“Guess he still has to work on his control” Stiles comments to Derek smirking.

“Stiles can you stop winding him up? He’s going to attack you and your being a dick so you kind of deserve it” Isaac tells him.

“Oh please he couldn’t kill me as a Kanima he definetly can’t kill me as a werewolf” Stiles smirks sitting back with his hands behind his back.

Jackson snarls somemore and launches himself at Stiles.

Derek and Scott are up in seconds but before Derek or Scott could stop Jackson the beta werewolf is inches from Stiles.

“Onon de es Sinj un Ctas,on Gu ol De.” Stiles chants smirking when Jackson drops to his knees all the fight and anger seemingly drained from him.

“It worked I’ve wanted to use that spell for ages but Scott never gets angry” Stiles smirks.

“It worked a little woo well” Lydia tells him pointing around the room.

All the werewolves in the room including Tyler are all slumped down on the ground looking drained of energy.

“Sorry guys just wanted to see if my werewolf spells worked in case the other side has any” Stiles smirks.

“When I get my energy back your dead” Jackson whispers.

“Yeah yeah whatever tough guy you were more scary as the Lacrosse captain being a werewolf just means your trying way to hard to hide your constant insecurities but Jackass here’s a little bit of info for you you can become the best werewolf you can be the truth is their will always be someone smarter and stronger and prettier its about time you accept that and quit being a dick” Stiles hisses he doesn’t know why he’s this angry he’s always hated Jackson he never thought he would spit that out though.

“Stiles” Lydia says voice small.

“Of course, I’m sorry Lydia I forgot were not allowed to mention anything bad about Jackson because he’s a saint how could I ever forget?” Stiles fake gasps and stands up.

“Stiles?” Scott asks his voice is small and strained from being drained of energy.

“I need some air” Stiles tells him walking out the room.

The moment the cold air touches his skin he seems to get angrier for some reason.

“Vatos” Stiles snarls pointing his hands at Jackson’s stupid porsche.

He smirks when the door explodes off.

“Stupid witch you were supposed to kill your friends not a car door” Comes a voice as cold as steel from behind him.

Stiles attempts to turn only he’s thrown through the air and lands heavily on his Jeep.

He hears a crack and he groans when he feels a shard of glass stick into his hand.

Great his windscreen is broken.

“It was you? You made me angry?” Stiles asks groaning as he gets up of his car bonnet.

“Obviously only you were supposed to kill the wolves not lecture them can’t you do anything right witch?” The other witch snarls and then mutters some spell that has Stiles dropping to his knees and clutching his head in pain.

“What was the purpose of having me kill my friends?” Stiles asks through gasps of air as he struggles to not scream.

“Well honestly I don’t really understand it myself all I know is I break your spirit for my master and it makes you easier to kill” The guy laughs.

“So you work for the Heretics?” Stiles asks when the pain stops.

“Yes” the guy smiles.

“Good to know” Stiles smirks.

The guy goes to mutter another spell but Stiles mutters a spell faster in order to stop him from completing the incantation.

“Vatos”Stiles screams directing his hand to the man.

The man is his in the chest with the spell and is flung several feet back.

He’s got several gashes on his torso and stomach when he eventually stands up.

Stiles is their in seconds and throws a punch at the witch while he’s distracted.

The sound of growling erupts from behind but Stiles ignores it and grabs the man’s struggling arm.

“Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo.” Stiles chants smirking at the man kick’s and scratches actually begging Stiles to not take his powers.

Stiles smirks down at the powerless man he’s about to say something snappy but the man’s foot makes contact with his face and Stiles falls back onto his ass from the shock.

“Bastard” The man shouts launching at Stiles with a dagger that he pulled from nowhere. Where the hell did it even come from?

Stiles throws his hands up to shield his face but the guy doesn’t make contact.

“You okay?” Tyler’s voice asks in his ear he feels hands all over his body and when he moves his arms from shielding his face he can see Scott and Derek have the guy detained and Tyler is frantically checking him out for injury.

“I’m fine” Stiles says wincing when Tyler presses on his really badly cut hand.

“You don’t look fine” Tyler tells him.

“I’ll live” Stiles tells him.

He gets up rolling his eyes when Tyler helps him up off the floor even though its only his hand injured.

“I want you to take a message back to your masters” Stiles tells the struggling guy in Derek’s arms.  
“Fuck you” The guy hisses and then spits right in Stiles face.

“Its fine you don’t need to remember the message because you are the message dude” Stiles tells him.

“What are you talking about?” The guy hisses.

“Ossox” Stiles chants focusing on his arm he winces when the guys leg crunches with a sickening snap.

He lets out a howl of pain and Scott winces at the break then he looks at Stiles in shock and a little terror.

“Phesmatos Somnus” Stiles chants to make the guys stop struggling.

“Throw him in the back of my Jeep Derek, Sam and Dean can use him for information” Stiles asks the Alpha smiling when Derek nods.

“Your going to torture him?” Scott asks his voice cracking.

“These bastards are trying to get me to kill my friends Scott, they just sent someone to kill me, I don’t give a flying fuck about your little moral code right now the only thing I’m thinking about is staying alive and if I have to torture him myself to stay alive I will” Stiles tells him.

He uses a spell to repair the damage of his windscreen it was only cracked so it was fixed quite fast.

He jumps into his Jeep quickly followed by Tyler who jumps in the passenger seat and Scott in the back looking sad and pissed all at once.

Derek and the pack are following them to Bonnie’s in the next hour they just have to get their stuff together.

“You okay?” Tyler asks him.

“No I’m sick of nearly getting killed all the time I hate the fucking supernatural” Stiles tells him keeping his eyes on the road.

“It’s going to be okay Stiles were going to get these guys” Scott tells him putting his hands on Stiles shoulders.

“You say that now Scott but I don’t think your ready to kill anyone and I’m worried if it comes to a fight your going to be trying to see the good in everyone and I’m fucking terrified your going to be killed because of you always want to see the best in everyone” Stiles tells him still not looking at his best friend.

He couldn’t handle it if Scott died he wouldn’t be able to live with knowing he’s the reason his best friend got killed.


	15. Torture

He couldn’t handle the screaming anymore he had to get out of the house.

The pack had met with everyone from Mystic falls Lydia becoming fast friends with Bonnie, Erica drooling over Sam and Dean and Derek found his bro soul mate in Damon the two are the broodiest dudes Stiles has ever known.

Boyd enjoyed Matt’s company as Matt didn’t talk excessively.

Isaac gravitated towards Scott and because Scott talked to Tyler all the time they were all sitting together most of the time.

Jackson was a big brooder and is being his usual douchy self.

“He’s been getting tortured for three days can’t you enter his dreams?” Stiles asks Stefan.

“He doesn’t dream” Stefan tells him.

“Who doesn’t dream? Is he normal?” Stiles asks winching when more screams filtering down from the attic.

“He must have had a spell put on him or something right now the only thing I know for sure is he’s got a high pain tolerance and your cousins aren’t getting him to talk” Stefan tells him smiling sympathetically.

“I can’t do this Scott! Bonnie!” Stiles shouts to wherever the twosome are.

“Yeah?” Comes identical shouts from opposite ends of the house.

“In the living room” He shouts and waits till he hears the two approach.

“Yeah?” Bonnie asks again when Scott and she are in the living room Lydia, Erica and Jackson are in the living room too as are Tyler and Isaac.

“I need to get out of here I need to do something I can’t listen to him scream anymore” Stiles tells them.

“We could always have a party at my house again” Tyler tells them all.

“If I remember correctly that party ended up with everyone having sex” Stiles tells him.

“I didn’t have sex” Scott chimes in.

“Wait does that mean Stilinski had sex?” Jackson laughs.

“More than once, many times in many different positions” Tyler laughs.

“Oh god that’s my best friend please shut up” Scott moans covering his ears.

“So what made you sleep with Stiles?” Erica asks curiously sliding along the couch so she’s right next to him.

“I was curious Stiles is hot I thought it would be a good time to try and see if I liked it” Tyler tells him.

“So did you like it?” She asks him smirking.

“Yep, Stiles officially turned me BI” Tyler smirks.

“Okay we are talking about Stiles Stilinski here right?” Jackson asks laughing.

“He has something you don’t have babe” Lydia tells Jacksons smirking slapping his shoulder.

“Which is?” Jackson prompts, Lydia leans in and whispers in his ear.

“No way” Jackson gapes.

“What? What did he just say?” Stiles asks Scott who seems to have turned tomato shades of red.

“Lydia remarked on your gifted appendage” Erica smirks looking down at his crotch.

“How do you know?” Stiles asks eyes wide.

“Scott told Allison, Allison told me?” She shrugs.

“Why where you talking to Allison about Stiles junior?” Stiles asks his voice unusually high.

“We were playing never have I ever before our first time and she said never have I ever seen a dick over 7 inches and I drunk” Scott shrugs.

“How does that go from drinking to telling her all about it?” Stiles asks he knows his face is flushed red from the red hot heat spreading out over his face.

“She made me tell her she found it hot that we compared” Scott shrugs.

“I am auditioning new best friends ones that can keep their mouth shut” Stiles smiles shaking his head.

“Should I hand you my application form now or do you want it tomorrow?” Erica asks him smirking.

“No you’re hired see Scott now I have a badass best friend who’s hot and isn’t a blabber mouth” Stiles tells him punching his best friends shoulder.

“Yeah but she’s also more likely to murder you when you insult her” Scott tells him pouting a little.

“How about we take you to the falls and have a BBQ?” Tyler asks.

“Aww are you asking him on a date?” Erica asks clapping her hands smirking.

“I meant all of us he’s been in Mystic Falls for like two weeks and he and Scott have done nothing but train or sing Karaoke” Tyler tells her.

“Stiles can sing?” Jackson asks and he sounds like he’s going to pass out about all the stuff he’s learning about Stiles.

“I know you regret not accepting my offer of dating me in 5th grade in fact I remember you broke my nose and called me homo, then I caught you and Danny making out in the boy’s bathroom before he came out” Stiles laughs.

“Okay I didn’t break your nose I bruised it and I wasn’t being honest with myself but come on me and you together if that ever happens it will be officially the twilight zone” Jackson tells him through a chuckle smirking into Lydia’s shoulder.

“Oh my god you have a crush on Jackson no wonder you have all that sexual tension” Isaac chimes in laughing his curly haired head off.

“Okay I HAD a crush on the idiot when I was ten it was before he hit puberty and became a douche” Stiles tells him glaring a little for good measure.

“Yeah, yeah we all know you’re secretly in love with him” Isaac snipes back.

“Not going to lie the thought of a threesome between us is hot” Lydia chimes in smirking like the cat that got the cream.

“You only want him for his eight inch dick” Erica growls to Lydia “I’ve had a crush on him since pre-school if anyone gets to take a ride on Stiles it’s going to be…” Erica starts only to be cut off when Tyler shouts.

“Me! The only person that gets to take Stiles on a ride is me” Tyler tells her covering the girls mouth for good measure to stop her from retorting.

“Oh really? Like I said the other day, you have to ask me out first” Stiles smirks.

“I’m waiting till we all don’t die” Tyler shrugs smirking.

“As much fun as talking about Stiles dick is, which thank you guys really I’m sure my mother will be over the moon when my therapy bills are in the thousands but can go to the falls? Or heck do something else like getting our vocal cords removed so I never have to hear talk about this again?” Scott pipes in.

“Great Idea, Stiles me you and Scott will go to the store and get stuff for a BBQ, Tyler you take the rest of the people and show them where the falls are we will meet you guys there” Bonnie orders grabbing Scott and Stiles by their arms and dragging them out the house forcibly.

“Thank god” Scott chanted in relieve as they pull out of the drive way.

“Tell me about it we’ve only been cousins for 2 weeks but I already know way too much about your sex life” Bonnie laughs.

“Err guys?” Scott says looking down at her phone.

“What is it now?” Stiles whines he’s expecting Erica to have texted dozens of food demands.

“Allison and her dad just got into town” Scott tells them.

“Really?” Stiles and Bonnie as at the same time.

“Yeah they got a cab into the town centre and grabbed a coffee you know that place that you like because the barista always puts foam hearts on your coffee” Scott tells him.

“Mystic Coffee” Stiles beams.

“How about we head their first and pick them up? The shop is round the corner anyway that way we can ask them to tag along” Bonnie asks them.

“Sounds like a great idea although I think Chris might wanna get in on the torture” Stiles laughs.

“You’ve went quiet all of a sudden” Bonnie comments to Scott.

“The last time I spoke to Allison in person was when we broke up” Scott admits.

“You’ve been messaging though right?” Stiles adds smiling reassuringly.

“Barely I told her what was happening she spoke to her dad and told me to text her our location because they wanted to help you, she said she owed you after she let you get kidnapped and beaten by her grandfather” Scott admits.

“Scott you guys are destined it doesn’t matter if it takes weeks, months or years you guys will get back together just don’t smother her and show her you’re mature and stuff” Stiles tells him.

“You think so?” Scott asks sounding like a puppy.

“Yeah just don’t get all clingy when you see her again” Stiles tells her.

“I should just play it cool you mean?” Scott asks.

“Absolutely, I hate clingy guy’s play it cool and she will be falling into your arms” Bonnie chimes in.

“Jeremy gets clingy” Stiles comments.

“Yeah but were together if a guy I wasn’t with got clingy that would doom any relationship before it started” She smirks.

“Oh god I’m going to ruin it aren’t I? I get jealous so easily” Scott whines.

“Relax you’re going to be fine” Stiles laughs.

“I hope you are cause were here” Bonnie tells them laughing as she pulls up outside Mystic Coffee.

“I’m doomed” Scott claims letting his head hit the headrest.


	16. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser for longer and more action packed chapters to come

“So how was France?” Stiles asks full of cheer and optimism that this won’t get awkward like it did with Scott and Allison when they first stepped into the coffee shop.

“It was great my dad took me on a tour around Paris then we went to more obscure parts of France and he showed me where my ancestors came from” Allison smiles she’s sitting in the back with Stiles, Bonnie’s driving and Scott’s pretending not to listen.

“You think your dad will be okay back at my place with Sam and Dean?” Bonnie asks looking in the mirror to see Allison.

“Yeah, he apparently knows them from a hunting job somewhere” Allison shrugs.

“Oh cool maybe he can get that witch to talk” Bonnie smiles.

“You mean ex witch thanks to Stiles” Scott reminds her.

“I still can’t believe you’re a witch” Allison smiles.

“I can’t believe it either you should see some of the stuff he can do, he dropped Jackson by saying a couple of words” Scott announces excitedly looking behind to smile at her for a moment before looking back to the road.

“Bonnie” Stiles asks confused when he sees his cousins hand tense on the steering wheel.

“Yeah?” She asks in a low voice.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks her leaning forward to touch her shoulder and he immediately regrets it.

The images flash in his mind like a movie trailer that’s been sped up by a thousand times.

He can just about make out the images until it gets to the last one and he pulls away with a gasp tears stinging his eyes.

“Scott text the pack tell them to get back to Bonnie’s right away” Stiles shouts then makes Bonnie pull over.

He gets out and runs to the driver door and orders Bonnie to get in the back.

She does so without hesitation her hands shaking violently.

“What is it?” Scott asks nervously looking at Stiles who’s trying really hard not crash the car.

“Their coming” Stiles and Bonnie answer him at the same time he looks behind and sees her eyes filling with tears.

“And we might not survive” Stiles adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want you guys to let me know if you want me to involve anymore fandoms in this it can be any that you want just suggest the fandom and a character it doesn't even have to be a supernatural related character it can be a random person that I can use and make him or her human/witch or something


	17. Preparing for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up

“So what did you see?” Derek asks the whole packs their including the Vampires and Sam and Dean with Jo and Chris. Tyler looks like he wants to grab Stiles and run away. Matt’s hugging Caroline and the whole room is silent till Derek broke it.

“I don’t know I only caught glimpses of what Bonnie was seeing and I don’t even know how that happened what I saw though was death lots of death I saw the enemy and by the looks of it we’re dealing with Three heretics and about 3 dozen vampires” Stiles tells them.

“There are four heretics” Bonnie speaks up in a small voice.

“What?” Stiles asks her frowning.

“I saw the outcome of the battle and the first one we win, we kill all the heretics and the vampires the second wave is the worst the final heretic is more vampire than witch he’s like an original level vampire he’s in control of about 50 witches” Bonnie tells them the air of the room dramatically changes and everyone feels like screaming.

“Well at least we kill three of those heretic bastards and I for one will die happy if we take out as many of those witches as we possibly can before we die” Dean snarls.

“Hell death is going to peaceful compared to some of the shit we’ve been through” Sam adds smiling reassuringly at Stiles.

“I’m already dead” Damon smirks shrugging when Caroline rolls her eyes.

“I don’t want you guys to die for me” Stiles tells them all.

“God you’re so full of yourself” Scott tells him laughing.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks confused.

“We’re not all here just because they’re after your power Stiles, we’re here because we want to help stop these bastards from killing innocent people, if we die to protect other people from dying then in my mind that’s my ticket straight into heaven” Scott tells him smiling.

“Well that and we all want to save your sweet ass and powers from getting sucked off by those bad vampire/witch sucker things” Erica smirks.

“And people say I need to think before I speak” Stiles laughs.

“When are they coming?” Dean asks Bonnie.

“Saturday, it was sunrise” Bonnie answers.

“That’s in two day’s” Chris speaks up.

“Way to state the obvious Mr A” Isaac laughs.

“We need to start training” Derek announces.

“The woods would be a great place for you and the wolves to train” Stefan inputs.

“As well as the hunters it’s far enough away from civilisation that gun shots won’t really be overheard” Sam adds with a small smile.

“Wait you said that this fights happening at sun-up but if there are over 30 vampires won’t the sunlight burn them up?” Jackson asks from his place on the couch his face is scrunched up and it looks like his brain actually hurts from thinking.

“The witches have obviously given them daylight rings” Bonnie tells Jackson and Stiles eyes light up.

“Wait so all we really need to do is reverse the magic for the daylight rings and then poof the vampires go up in smoke” Stiles smiles.

“It would take a lot of magic to undo 30 odd daylight ring spells and it would also undo the daylight rings magic for the vampires in this room as well” Bonnie tells him looking frightened.

“And that’s just the vampires anyway we would need to take on three heretics then wait for wave 2 with over 50 witches I don’t think there is any spell that can incapacitate that many witches at once” Elena adds in Jeremy gives a nod of agreement as do the other vampires.

“Let’s just focus on killing the first wave and getting that many vampires and the majority of the heretics dealt with first, we can worry about the bastard witches after we find out a way to survive the first assault” Stiles tells them.

“You’re really ready to die?” Bonnie asks him raising her eyebrows.

“No one is really ever ready to die but to be honest ever since this supernatural stuff started in my life I’ve come to expect death on a regular basis” Stiles smiles it’s not full of the usual sarcasm but it’s cold and so unlike the usual Stiles.

“Join the club” Jeremy pipes in making Stiles cold smile turn into a light chuckle.

“I can’t think about death right now, I need to focus on killing as many of those bastards as I possibly can, hell maybe death will be peaceful I might see my mother again” Stiles tells them all attempting for humour.

“We should start training” Dean tells them interrupting whatever Scott was about to say in response to Stiles morbid answers.

“You guys go on ahead to the forest I’ll catch you up” Stiles tells them making his way upstairs dodging Scott’s attempt at talking.

The only thing he had on his mind was to talk to his father because one way or another he’s going to make sure everyone else survives this battle and the spell he has in mind will more than likely kill him but he will make sure that the witches, vampires and heretics all die.

Death isn’t something that he’s scared of anymore it just means he’s closer to joining his mother.


	18. Anger

“I’m coming up there” His father shouts into the phone.

“You can’t dad” Stiles sighs once again.

“What are you talking about your facing an army Stiles like hell am I letting you do that alone” John shouts at him.

“No offence dad but you have no magical powers and bullets won’t work on Vampires or witches” Stiles tells them.

“Witches are human though” John asks and Stiles can hear the frown on his face.

“True but we have powers that can telekinetically redirect a bullet or create shields and stuff” Stiles tells him.

“Well I’ll be the bloody water boy but I’m still coming” John tells him sounding strongminded.

“And then I will die” Stiles shouts back the anger creeping up until his head hurts at the volume of his shouts “You come to Mystic Falls and I will be so worried about protecting you that I will be killed in seconds” Stiles tells him hoping to keep him away from the town.

“So you want me to stay away? I’m supposed to stay in Beacon Hills and count the hours hoping to hear from you? I’m supposed to sit at my desk or on the sofa when my son, his best friend and my two nephews could be getting slaughtered by Vampires, Witches and damn heritages” John shouts back sounding almost as angry as Stiles feels.

“They’re heretics” Stiles chuckles his anger deflating a little.

“Not the point Stiles” John counters sighing into the phone.

“No the point is for me to be at my best and in order for me to be the best I can be, I need to focus and if you show up my mind will be in 100 places at once” Stiles tells him sinking down into the bed.

“And what about my mind? Do you think I’m going to be able to eat or sleep until your safe and I’m hundreds of miles away from you” John tells him through the phone sighing and Stiles hears him shout at Parrish.

“I prefer it that way” Stiles tells him after his dad’s done shouting at Parrish.

“Well I don’t” John roars.

“Look if you turn up here I will just knock you out” Stiles tells him laughing.

“Like you could knock me out” John tells him chuckling a little bit as well.

“I could too, I only need to mutter two words and you would be asleep for days” Stiles tells him. 

“The real question is would you” John asks him.

“Of course I would dad, but I don’t need to be worrying about you as well so if you don’t stay away I will probably die” Stiles tells him.

“Blackmailing a cop not a smart move” His father tells him sounding unimpressed.

“And pissing off your witch son who’s already pissed at you for keeping secrets isn’t either” Stiles sighs.

“Who’s the parent here?” John asks.

“I’ve been asking myself that question since mom died” Stiles sighs.

“That isn’t fair Stiles” John shouts into the phone.

“And neither is a 12 year old kid getting called in the middle of the night to come pick up their drunken father from bars, you can’t handle pressure dad and if you come here I won’t be focusing on training my powers I will be focused on keeping you out of bars” Stiles tells him.

“Fine you don’t want me their I get it sorry for trying to protect my son from being killed” John says in a frighteningly low voice before the phone is disconnected.

“Damn it?” Stiles shouts launching his phone across the room thankfully it lands harmlessly on the bed because he really can’t afford a new phone.

Then again maybe it wouldn’t matter he’s going to die soon anyway.

“Everything okay?” Tyler asks he’s leaning against the doorway and he looks concerned.

“I’m probably going to die soon so with all things considered I’m doing fine at the moment thanks” Stiles huffs sitting down he lets out a sigh of pain when his butt hits the solid chair painfully.

“I’ve almost died countless times and look at me” Tyler smirks.

“Somehow I don’t think we’re going to survive this one” Stiles admits he has a bad feeling in his gut and that’s never a good thing.

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Caroline says from the doorway walking in looking happy with a pissed off looking Damon following and a uncertain Bonnie behind him.

“Care to spill your secret their Caroline?” Stiles asks sighing he looks to the celling because the way Bonnie looks he’s not going to like this.

“I have a secret weapon one that will give us the upper hand” Caroline tells him actually clapping her hands like a toddler.

“Why does Damon look pissed?” Stiles asks opening his eyes again to see the vampire who looks ready to stake himself.

“He just doesn’t like who I asked for help” Caroline smirks.

“Because they’re psychopaths” Damon shouts.

“Psychopaths that are going to save our lives” Caroline snipes back.

Damon doesn’t look impressed with her witty comeback.


	19. Original

“The originals? What the hell are the originals?” Lydia asks everyone is gathered in Bonnie’s massive sitting room.

Caroline had told them all the her plan and who she invited apparently her invitees have invited others to help in the fight two witches a coven of Vampires and another hybrid with her werewolf boyfriend.

“The first vampires to ever be turned their relatively indestructible” Bonnie tells her.

“So why don’t we just send them in then if their indestructible can’t they handle the massive threat?” Jackson asks.

“They can’t be killed anymore but witches can still affect them with magic and if they get their necks snapped they get knocked out for a while just like regular vampires” Bonnie adds in.

“Maybe the two witches that their bringing can help” Caroline smiles hopefully.

“Maybe but I have a feeling that the only thing their going to bring drama” Stiles admits.

“At least it’s some extra fire power” Scott tells him looking all cheerful.

“Yeah psychotic vampires and a bastard hybrid, not to mention my boyfriend’s ex girl friend is coming into town and wouldn’t you know my girlfriends ex is coming to town as well” Damon snarls.

 

“So that’s why you look so pissed” Stiles laughs.

“Wouldn’t you be pissed if Tyler’s ex came into town oh wait Hayley is coming isn’t she?” Damon snarls smirking afterwards.

“Hayley isn’t my ex she’s a backstabbing bitch and Klaus is an evil prick who’s tried to kill me on multiple occasions” Tyler replies in a calm voice.

“I can understand where Damon’s coming from to be honest cause Stefan used to be with Rebekah” Elena cuts in stopping Damon and Tyler from arguing.

“God these people have been with everyone and I thought the love hate thing between me Stiles and Jackson was awkward” Lydia smirks ignoring Allison and Erica when they chuckle.

“What’s this about you, Lydia and Jackson?” Dean asks smirking.

“Nothing” Stiles says too quickly for it to be believed.

“Wanna try that again?” Sam asks hiding a smile.

 

“God It was one threesome, it wasn’t even that good Lydia’s crap in bed and Jackson watches himself throughout it all” Stiles snaps “Can we get back to the fact that we are all probably going to die in a few days?” Stiles asks.

“I am not crap in bed” Lydia shouts her face looks like she’s just been slapped.

“You are pretty selfish in bed you like to get barely giving anything back” Jackson adds.

“At least I don’t look at myself on every thrust” Lydia snipes back dislodging Jackson’s arm from around her.

“When you look this good you need to watch yourself” Stiles smirks at Jackson’s idiotic attitude.

“Okay how did I not know you slept with the girl you’ve been pining about forever?” Scott asks his puppy dog eyes coming out in full force. “And why we are on the subject I only recently found out your BI but Jackson? Have you slept with anyone else in our friend group? Not that I count you as a friend Jackass” Scott snipes but it just makes Stiles laugh cause whenever Scott curses it’s just hilarious.

“I may or may not have had a brief flirtation with Erica before she fell head over heels in love with Boyd, and a little hand stuff with Derek” Stiles shrugs.

“Derek?” Scott cries looking over at the smug looking Alpha.

“Oh don’t forget Isaac” Erica cries out in Glee.

“I hate you” Stiles tells the gleeful looking blond she just shrugs. 

“In my defence I was really horny” Isaac pipes up.

“And I must have been desperate” Stiles shrugs as well.

“My best friends a slut” Scott moans into his arms.

“Not a very good one, I haven’t been in a real relationship my whole life” Stiles counters.

“Dude your our cousin look at me you have my blood you’re a freaking sex god” Dean tells him.

“You have slept with a bunch of hot people like seriously I would die to sleep with Tyler” Allison inputs making everyone but Scott to burst out laughing.

“I kinda got my eye on someone sorry” Tyler replies.

“It’s me, but seeing as I’m gonna die soon I don’t think it’s a good time to start dating” Stiles smirks to Allison.

“Can we get back to my problem here?” Damon asks.

“No you’re over two hundred years old act your fucking age stop being a baby if this dude can help us then let him, you really need to compel yourself a shrink because your trust issues are getting old and I really don’t want to die” Stiles moans.

“Harsh but kind of true” Tyler adds.

“I will rip you apart” Damon smiles his eyes turning black looking from Stiles to Tyler.

“You wouldn’t get within three feet of me don’t know about Tyler but me and Bonnie have been doing serious training and I can take vampires down in an instant” Stiles smiles he’s usually shy and reserved but impending death is making him want to fight.

“Can we get back on track?” Stefan asks.

“I don’t know I just suddenly got hungry” Damon smirks baring his teeth at Stiles. 

“Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox” Stiles chants and offers up his wrist.

“Take a bite I added a little extra spice to my blood for you” Stiles smirks.

“Maybe I’ll just break your neck” Damon smirks stepping closer shrugging Caroline’s and Matt’s arms of him.

“Phesmatos extandas lomiano” Stiles whispers almost so low that the werewolves and vampires barely caught it.

It happens a little fast Damon vamp speeds up to Stiles and grabs his arm before he recoils in shock and hurt.

“That’s a little spell I made up it makes my skin like armour to vampires they can’t touch me” Stiles smirks “I was wondering when would get to show you all I thought it would give us an advantage when battling Vampires if they can’t touch us they can’t get the advantage” Stiles smirks.

Damon attempts to grab him again and he manages to keep hold of his arm for three seconds before he had to let go as the skin on his hands was starting to sizzle.

“That’s genius” Stefan shouts trying to touch Stiles arms.

“Will it harm me if you were to cast the spell on me” Elena asks.

“Shall we see?” Stefan asks. “Try it on me?” he suggests spreading his arms out.

“Phesmatos extandas lomiano” Stiles repeats a little hesitantly he sees Damon walking around looking pissed behind him.

“Touch yourself, Okay that sounds a lot dirty” Stiles smirks.

“It doesn’t hurt me” Stefan says touching his arms.

“Shit!” Elena hisses when she presses her hands to her boyfriend’s arms.

“Guess it works” Stiles smiles.

“Can you reverse it?” Stefan asks.

“Yeah about that” Stiles huffs rubbing the back of his head.

“Tell me you’re kidding” Stefan cries and Stiles laughs at the look on his face.

He mutters the reversal spell and Stefan breathes a massive sigh of relief when Elena touches him again.

“Can we start to train? I think Stiles needs to train a little with vampires attacking” Damon snaps.

“I think he’s right I do need more vampire attacking training I could do with letting off a little steam and beating some vampire ass” Stiles smirks.

“Oh I love how you talk” Damon snarls.

“Meet you in the forest” Stiles smirks walking out of the house without another word he was afraid if he didn’t he would have broken a few of Damon’s bones.

“What’s up with you?” Scott asks running out the house to catch up with him.

“I cast an anger spell on myself I need to be at my best and I need to stop being so soft” Stiles tells him.

“You’re serious?” Scott asks looking curious and hesitant as well.

“Something inside myself is telling me that I’m not going to survive and the anger spell is helping me its keeping me focused and driven on my goal just don’t piss me off cause I don’t wanna go off on you I don’t know what I’d do if I got angry enough” Stiles tells him.

“Don’t talk like that we are going to be fine” Scott tells him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and stopping him from getting in the jeep.

“No I’m not but I’m going to make sure you all survive this and I know it’s going to kill me in the process” Stiles admits getting into the Jeep and slamming the door before turning on the engine.

He takes a deep breath and revels in the anger coursing through his veins giving him strength.

It’s not the most conventional way to motivate himself but it’s working maybe his new found anger doesn’t like Damon but he’s an ancient vampire the dick can take it.


	20. Snap

Stiles and Scott got to the clearing before anybody else and it makes his skin crawl that this horrible clearing will be the place that he died.

Of course since Scott became a werewolf and he was almost killed on a daily basis he’s come to expect dying in some ditch somewhere but now that the time of his deaths so close its making him feel miserable.

“I still can’t believe you’ve cast an anger spell on yourself I don’t know whether to think you’re crazy or a genius” Scott says after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

“Well a monkey is smarter than you so It’s probably a genius” Stiles smirks.

“Well I was supposed to go to summer school so you’re making me dumb” Scott tells him smirking.

“You asked to come” Stiles laughs at that and the laughter continues until the cars finally start to turn up.

Unsurprisingly Damon’s the first out of the car looking pissed followed by a concerned looking Caroline and Bonnie.

Elena and Stefan turn up next and they both look worried too.

“Bonnie set up a boundary and keep the werewolves behind it so my spells can’t affect them I have a few decent spells in my arsenal and if you don’t put up the barrier it will most likely kill them” Stiles tells his cousin not stopping to talk any more.

He walks over to Tyler and smirks at the worry on his face.

“How can you be so calm? You’re up against 4 vampires two are pretty old” Tyler tells him.

“I’m stronger than them all combined” Stiles winks throwing his jacket to him and smirking as he stumbles to catch it.

“Just stay behind the boundary cause I can’t control this spell” Stiles smirks.

“Enough chit chat Bon Bon is the boundary up?” Damon asks his cousin.

“Yeah” She tells him taking in a deep breath and grabbing Scott from stepping over the barrier. “You’ll get blasted back if you get any closer to it” She tells him.

“I think he needs help he can’t fight 4 vampires alone they have super speed” Scott tells him.

“It’s training Scott get a grip” Erica hisses grabbing the teen by the ear and yanking him away from the shimmering barrier.

“He’s not himself, Ow will you get off” Scott whines.

“Enough time to get started” Damon hisses shrugging Caroline’s grip and his face fills with black veins.

“Invisique” Stiles smirks when the vampires look around trying to find the newly cloaked Stiles.

Damon picks up a branch and try’s swinging it all around hoping to hit Stiles.

“Menedek qual suurentaa!” Stiles shouts Damon snaps to the sound of his voice and launches the branch.

Both things happen at the same time.

All the vampires’ necks snap and they fall to the floor and the branch makes the weirdest squelching noise and it’s followed by an uncomfortable pain in his chest.

He hears the pack gasp and a sob escape Bonnie he hears Sam and Dean screaming at Bonnie to take down the barrier.

How can they see him? He cast the most powerful cloaking spell he could.

The answers answered for him when he looks down at his chest.

Damon managed to land the last hit after all.

He’s never been good with blood his world goes dark and he falls down.


	21. Close Call

“It’s healing don’t worry” Bonnie tells Dean who’s freaking out.

“For a hunter you’re kind of a pussy” Damon mutters rubbing his neck.

 

“My cousin could have died because you held a stupid grudge because you’re an idiot” Dean shouts jumping forward to stab the bastard in his heart.

 

“Phasmatos Motus Robix” Comes Stiles groggy voice the spell works a little too well and flings both Damon and Dean back hard.

 

He’s not so bothered about Damon but he doesn’t want Dean to be hurt.

 

The first thing he notices is the Anger spell is gone and the sharp tang of blood in his mouth.

“Vampire blood sucks” Stiles moans laying back on the cool grass.

“You’re hairs in a pool of blood” Lydia tells him handing his a whole pile of wet wipes.

“It’s all congealed” Stiles mumbles trying to get as much of the blood out as possible.

“Sorry” Damon tells him after a few minutes he offers his hand and helps him get up.

“I died didn’t I?” Stiles asks looking at Bonnie.

“Yes, Your heart stopped we started it again with CPR. Thank God Stefen’s used to getting his neck snapped he came round and gave you his blood” Bonnie tells him.

“How could you tell? That you died I mean?” Scott asks him.

“My Anger spell has been lifted it would have only lifted itself if I had died” Stiles tells him smiling his head feels groggy and he suddenly feels dizzy again.

“You cast an anger spell on yourself?” Bonnie asks him and Stiles rolls his eyes readying himself for the lecture.

“Are you kidding that’s genius” Dean says over whatever Bonnie is saying and Stiles can’t help but smirk at his cousin even if his head does feel like its spinning.

“Genius? Seriously you aren’t the brightest here so I’m just going to ignore you because it’s obvious how dangerous that spell is” Bonnie snipes.

“Can we get on with training” Stiles tells them attempting to walk forward but his head starts spinning when he takes a step.

“Wow easy” Tyler says grabbing him and setting him gently on the ground.

Stiles shakes his head in an attempt to shake the dizziness away but it doesn’t work it still feels like the clearing is spinning.

He tries to cast a spell to stop the dizziness but it doesn’t work and it makes him freak out

“Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras” Stiles chants focusing on the wildflowers attempting to make them fully bloom but the spell doesn’t work. “Why isn’t it working? I can make plants grow in my sleep” Stiles shouts freaking out.

“You died you need rest its natural for you to be drained” Bonnie tells him bending down to reassure him when she sees the panic stricken look on his face.

“But I cast that spell when I first woke up to split Damon and Dean up” Stiles tells her.

“You obviously used the last of your magic you’re drained you need to go home and sleep” Bonnie tells him.

He goes to argue Tyler and Scott each take hold of him and help him onto his unsteady feet.

“No arguments we need you at your best so you need sleep training is over Stiles already beat all the vampires by snapping their necks night everyone” Tyler shouts shoving him to the direction of his Jeep.

“If I wasn’t so drained I would turn you into a frog” Stiles mumbles he manages to make Tyler laugh and he also manages to excite Scott making the werewolf actually believe he can turn people into frogs.

///////////////////////////////////////////

He wakes up in his room well his and Scott’s room while they’re staying at Bonnie’s.

He can hear people talking down stairs in rather loud voices that’s probably what woke him.

He focuses on the vase and mutters a spell he can’t help but let out a breath of air when his powers actually work he never thought he’d miss them if they ever went.

When he first started developing these powers they were nothing but a danger to him something that made him seem more of a freak than his werewolf friends but now he actually likes being a witch.

It comes easy to him Bonnie told him it’s because his family blood on both sides are the strongest witches in the world but he knows it’s just cause he likes being different.

The sound of something smashing down stairs shakes him out of his momentary happiness at having his powers back and he swears he can’t get any peace and quiet at this house it’s annoying. 

He storms down the stairs and nobody even sees him coming all eyes are on Damon and some tall dude.

It’s easy to tell from the man’s voice that the one beating the living shit out of Damon is more than likely Klaus, one of the originals.

He looks to the doorway where there are more people that he doesn’t know a man in a suit who’s more than likely the older Mikaelson sibling Elijah, there is a hot blonde and he really can’t wait to see how Erica reacts with her.

There is a tall muscular black man stood next to a young looking teenager she’s got to be around the same age as him and Scott.

“Phesmatos extandas lomiano” Stiles hisses he gets a weird sense of satisfaction when the spell works and the two vampires can’t touch each other without recoiling.

“What is the meaning of this” The man shouts as he tries to hit Damon again but recoils when his skin burns on contact.

“This is my cousins house not a wrestling ring I’m sure whatever Damon did to piss you off is worthy of trashing the house but could we focus on the big group of vampires and witches that are trying to kill us please” Stiles mumbles walking down the rest of the stairs.

“Why do you think I did something?” Damon shouts to Stiles.

“Because you’re a dick and I want to kill you most of the time plus I know Caroline and Klaus had a thing so your jealousy must be making you even dickier” Stiles mumbles.

“Oh I like him brother” The man in suit says with a massive smirk on his face.

“You must be Stiles” The teenager says walking forward hand extended.

“You must be the witch, Davina?” Stiles asks walking forward to meet her halfway he ignores Bonnies, Dean’s and Scott’s concerned looks and shakes the girls hand.

He feels a spark shoot through him when he touches her hand it’s like his powers triple just from her touch.

“The Ancestors like you” She smirks.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks pulling his hand away tentatively.

“I’m the former regent of my coven in New Orleans the ancestors still talk to me sometimes they like you they think you’d make a great witch in New Orleans they think you’d be the best regent we could possibly have” She tells him.

“Well tell your ancestor’s thanks but my power source is more powerful than their ancestors and I don’t like to be bound to one place like you are” Stiles tells her.

“Well I’m not bound to New Orleans anymore I got shunned from my coven so I’ve got to use traditional magic like you” She tells them smiling sadly.

“His magic’s anything but traditional” Comes the voice of another women sat with Erica and Lydia on the chairs.

“What are you talking about Freya?” The man in the suit asks.

“Well Elijah his power seems to come from the same place my power comes from his ancestral roots seem to be all over the place he’s got about seven major bloodlines in his family the Bennet witch only has four no wonder these heretics want his power I bet he tastes delicious” The women Freya says to her brother but she’s staring at him.

“That’s sweet yet really creep” Stiles laughs.

“Well if we survive we will just have to talk him round he’d make a valuable asset in our fight with the Strix” The creepy one says he’s got to be Klaus.

He mutters the counter spell in order to reverse the spell he put on Klaus and Damon.

“I’ve heard what you do to your allies I’m gonna pass on that offer” Stiles smirks.

“I’ll just have to save your life I’ve a feeling we could be great friends” Klaus tells him.

“I’d rather be friends with you” Stiles smirks holding his hand out to the blond.

“She’s taken kid” The man behind her smirks.

“Why are the hot ones always taken?” Stiles frowns.

“Even if I wasn’t I think Tyler wouldn’t like that very much he giving me the stink eye” She smirks at him.


	22. Calm before the storm

“You ready?” Bonnie asks him.

“To die? No not really” Stiles smiles at his cousin “But I’m determined to help you and my friends escape death even if it means dying myself” Stiles tells her after taking a deep breath.

“We’re gonna survive this” Bonnie tells him grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze to help reassure him.

“Don’t be so sure I’ve got a bad feeling about this” Stiles tells her his voice sounds defeated already.

“Don’t be such a negative Nancy dear boy, the best thing to do in order to succeed is to believe that you’re going to succeed” Klaus smirks jumping onto the couch on the other side of Stiles.

“Something tells me you’ve never lost a fight in your life” Stiles smirks.

“Oh on the contrary I’ve lost plenty of fights I just always ensure I win the war” Klaus smirks at him.

“It’s not so easy for us non original’s” Stiles smirks.

“Perhaps you should spend the next few hours preparing or doing something fun to take your mind off what’s happening tomorrow at dawn” Klaus tells him.

“I don’t think sex is such a good idea with a house full of supernatural ears” Tyler smirks from the doorway. He’s leaning against it and his eyes haven’t stopped staring at Stiles it makes him blush a little bit.

“Been their done that got the t-shirt as they say” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah well I’m not a one trick pony I’m full of surprises” Tyler smirks winking at Stiles making him blush even more.

“Dude that’s my cousin” Bonnie shouts her voice is full of laughter though and she has a smile on her face at the face that Tyler makes him happy even if he’s probably going to die tomorrow at least he’s got normalcy.

“Sorry, Davina and Freya wanted you both they’re out in the garden thinking of ways to strip the witches powers and burn the vampires daylight rings so far they can’t come up with a decent plan that will protect our side from the spells” Tyler tells Bonnie and Stiles smirking before walking away when he’s shouted by Jeremy and Scott. 

“So much for time off to relax” Stiles mumbles.

“You go chill, I’ll help them” Bonnie tells him kissing him on the cheek.

“Take my advice go clear your head” Klaus smiles patting his shoulder a little too hard.

“Something tells me you aren’t this nice normally” Stiles shouts at Klaus’s retreating back.

“I am totally nice to people I like” Klaus shouts without looking back.

“When there’s something to in it for you” Stiles snipes back.

“Of course” He hears him shout before he disappears out the front door probably to fill up on blood before the battle.

“Relax, I wouldn’t know where to start” Stiles mutters to himself.

“You could always have a drink” Rebekah tells him offering him, her glass of red wine.

“I’m more of a vodka guy or Jack Daniels” Stiles smirks.

“Me too, Red wine is all your cousin has in at the moment I believe Damon and my brothers have robbed all spirits in the house and drank it to themselves” She smirks gulping down the red wine like it was blood.

“They seem to be competing over everything” Stiles tells her.

“You know all the sayings about Alpha males beating their chests and competing to see who has the biggest dick” She smirks gulping down the rest of her wine.

Stiles just sort of chokes at her frankness and he must turn red because he makes her laugh.

“Oh look at your cute little face I thought you weren’t as innocent as you looked but maybe I was wrong” Rebekah tells him she winks at him.

“I’m not innocent but I haven’t been around for 1000 years so I haven’t had the chance to become a little minx like you” Stiles smirks.

“Maybe we should go out and get you a little life experience then” Rebekah smirks standing and holding out her hand to pick him up.

“We’ve got a battle to fight at the crack of dawn” Stiles tells her looking at her hand like it will electrocute him.

“We don’t need to get rotten drunk to have a good time, life experience can be gained thousands of way’s” She smirks grabbing his hand and actually pulling him up.

“I kinda like Tyler” Stiles tells her.

“You don’t have to have sex with someone we don’t even have to have a drink you just simply have to accompany me, I need out of this stuffy house the sheer amount of people under this roof is astounding” She tells him.

“As long as you don’t get me in trouble what the hell” Stiles tells her shrugging he makes a funny face when she kisses him all over and he’s more or less dragged out of Bonnie’s house by the original sister.

“Gonna tell me where we’re going?” Stiles asks.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Rebekah tells him smirking pulling him towards his car.


	23. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been updating many of my fics I promise you I will never abandon my work but I have been crazy busy applying to Uni and I just got a job but I am off for half term right now so I hope to update a few chapters at least this week on all fan fics that I have.

“Do you not feel wrong? Or guilty leaving everyone else to prepare for a full out war when we’re at a carnival eating chilidogs and cheating at all the games!” Stiles asks his blond companion.

“Okay first of all I don’t cheat” Rebekah smirks at him rolling his eyes when Stiles doesn’t look amused.

“Not the point I was making” Stiles tells her.

“I get what you mean but right now we aren’t any good to anybody your heads fucked so this break is beneficial to you so you don’t snap and hurt one of our team members” She tells him taking a massive bite out of his fried pickle.

“If you were human or a normal vampire I would kill you for that” Stiles tells her it makes her laugh so much the pickle actually flies out of her mouth. It’s so not lady like but it makes her seem even more real and cute for some weird reason.

“You wouldn’t even dream of it you’re all bark and no bite like your cute little shadow” She smirks.

“What shadow?” Stiles asks looking around.

“Scott and Tyler I don’t know which one loves you more” She laughs she stands and she vamp speeds away and seconds later she’s dragging both Scott and Tyler towards him.

“You didn’t trust me to go out for a couple of hours on my own?” Stiles asks laughing at Scott and Tyler’s squirming. If an original vampire held his ear like that he’d be crying right now.

“More like I didn’t trust Rebekah to not get you drunk and then lose you” Tyler smirks hissing when Rebekah pushes him down onto the bench she lets Scott go and he’s free to sit himself down next to Stiles.

“Oh and just a little FYI it’s me that loves him more” Scott tells her “In a platonic way of course” Scott smirks at the blond.

“You sure about that I don’t think I’ve seen Tyler this smitten” Rebekah smirks when Tyler just blushes.

“Can we not talk about love lives? Because I’m pretty sure someone’s going to die tomorrow” Stiles says his voice morose and ruining the light atmosphere as soon as his mouth utters the words.

“God you’re a negative person aren’t you? Can you not just put the fight out of your mind for a few hours so we can have fun?” Rebekah laughs her voice making the air turn light and friendly again.

“I suppose” Stiles smiles his head fills with the image of his friends dead bodies and he can’t help but look down at the food on the table.

“Who’s ate my pickle?” He asks looking up glaring at Scott who has the pickle hanging out of his mouth.

“So Stiles a little birdie showed me a really interesting video” Rebekah tells him smirking.

“You didn’t video us having sex did you? Because if you did that I will kill you dude” Stiles hisses to Tyler he ignores the laughter coming from the vampire and Scott’s choking on the pickle.

“No I was a little too busy that night to set up the cameras I remember taking an after sec selfie though but if I remember that correctly it was you who instigated that so no I didn’t tape that, I should of because that would have been hot as hell” Tyler tells him laughing when Stiles actually blushes.

“I was talking about Bonnie showing me a video of your singing” She tells him once she’s stopped laughing.

“Oh that? I didn’t know she recorded that” Stiles tells her smiling lightly still blushing when Tyler grabs his hand under the picnic table.

“How did you learn to sing?” She asks him.

“It’s actually really embarrassing” Stiles tells her rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Come on we know about your sex life I’m sure that isn’t that bad” Scott tells him laughing.

“Wait you don’t know? I thought you guys told each other everything” Tyler asks looking stunned.

“We do only I never told him this it’s sort of well scratch that it is embarrassing” Stiles tells them. 

“Now I’m even more intrigued” Rebekah laughs.

“Fine but if anyone of you says anything to anyone I will put you in a permanent sleep like sleeping beauty and the dreams will be of my own choosing and it will be the worse hell you’ve ever experienced only my version of this hell won’t be broken by a princes kiss you’ll stay asleep forever” Stiles tells them all glaring at them one at a time.

“Wow I think I’ve just got hard” Tyler laughs squeezing Stiles hand.

“I felt a tingle myself” Rebekah laughs Scott just rolls his eyes.

“Shut up” Stiles tells them his face going red again.

“Tell us” Scott suggests getting him back on track.

“Fine my mom was a ballet teacher and she just to make me do ballet as well she owned a small studio in Beacon Hills and she taught me as soon as I learned to walk” Stiles tells them his voice tight with emotion.

“So you’re a ballet dancer?” Tyler asks his voice tight it’s obvious he wants to laugh.

“Not anymore I danced until I was like nine but I broke my foot a bone in my foot and it meant my balance was crap so I couldn’t dance without falling over that’s why I’m still a klutz now” Stiles laughed.

“I thought you broke your foot playing basketball? You told me you were playing basketball with your cousin Henry I remember I got so jealous because you never invited me to play” Scott tells him.

“I lied obviously I’m a guy whose mother forced him to do ballet like hell did I want to tell my only friend I could do the splits mid-air you just about put up with my ADD” Stiles laughs smirking when Scott shakes his head.

“That doesn’t explain your singing” Scott tells him smirking when Stiles glares.

“Well my mother was very strict she believed I needed to do something extracurricular to help me learn how to be independent and stuff and since I couldn’t be in her ballet school anymore she enrolled me in the music programme at junior high I learned to sing I can also play the piano and guitar and I can play like three songs on a trombone” He tells them laughing.

“I knew you could play the piano cause we have music class together I never knew you could sing until you got up on the stage I never knew you could play the guitar though” Scott tells him smirking he looks impressed.

“So did you pick up the music stuff quickly?” Tyler asks him he actually looks interested.

“Yeah it helped me learned my languages as well I put my Spanish and French words into a little song and I found I can remember them more easily” Stiles smirks.

“Scott told me you and Lydia are in a battle” Rebekah smirks at him.

“I can assure you if it ever came to a battle between me and Lydia that little genius would win” Stiles smirks.

“Really? Because Scott told me you both have the highest grades ever in the school’s history and you’re competing to be Valedictorian” Rebekah asks confused.

“Trust me there isn’t any competition I will be the salutatorian Lydia’s the genius” Stiles smirks.

“Do you not want to be the Valedictorian?” Tyler asks.

“If I’m being honest no not really I mean sure it would open up a lot of opportunities with colleges but Lydia needs it more than me besides I don’t need to be the highest in the class to make me feel better I’d rather be friends with Lydia and if I was to score higher she’s be devastated she’s only just started to let people know how smart she is it would ruin her confidence” Stiles tells them all.

“You think that would ruin Lydia’s confidence she’s so sure of herself” Scott laughs.

“It’s an act she’s more insecure than anyone I’ve ever met” Stiles shrugs taking a sip of his soda.

“Enough of the emotional stuff we came here for fun so how about we go into that little family bar and you show me your karaoke skills?” Rebekah asks although the way she says it was more like she was telling them.

“I really don’t feel like singing” Stiles tells her and he can’t help but laugh when she starts to pout.

“Really I just feel like heading back to Bonnie I think I should spend some time with everyone before we spend the early hours of the morning fighting a wave of vampires then witches and then heretics the odds aren’t in our favour and I don’t want my last memories of anyone being there deaths I feel selfish being here while everyone else is thinking of ways to keep us all alive” Stiles tells her.

“Fine come on then lets head back see if we can help the witches find a way to keep us alive” Rebekah tells him smiling sadly.

“Thank you though it really has helped me I think my heads clear now and hey if I do survive I have a ton of teddy bears to take back to Beacon Hills with me” Stiles smiles kissing her cheek and whispering another quite thank you.

“Your welcome you helped me fight the boredom I felt in that house full of people but at least we can go hang out with them all and find a way to keep us all alive and if we all survive then we can go out and get drunk and you will be singing me a song” She tells him squeezing him a little too tight.

“If Klaus gets his way Stiles will be living with you” Scott laughs.

“I’d like that” Rebekah smirks.

“But I wouldn’t Klaus looks like the type of guy who doesn’t like opinionated people and I am extremely opinionated” Stiles laughs.

“Come on lets go home” Stiles tells them all offering his hand to Tyler and pulling him to his feet.

They both walked hand in hand to the car park that’s when everything went wrong.

The last thing Stiles remembered before the world went dark was Scott’s deafening roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I want to do some short fics for you all and gift them to you i will post them into this series which is random 2015/2016 prompts please post prompts below and I will write yoiu a little fic as thank you for reading my stuff because I love you all.
> 
> It can be whatever you want it to be and whatever fandom if I know the fandom I will write your fic based on what you want and who you want in it.


	24. Early Start

“Owww” Stiles moans or he attempts to he can’t exactly speak right now not while he’s gagged and by the feel of it he’s tied to a chair as well.

“Would you look at that sleeping beauty is awake I guess I can move on to him” A strange voice calls the voice is cold and menacing and as if to prove how much of a dick he is he finishes his statement by launching a stake into Rebekah’s leg smirking up at Stiles he seems pissed off that Rebekah won’t scream for him.

“Stiles isn’t it?” The man asks ripping the rag from his mouth making stiles gag slightly he didn’t notice until it was pulled out but half the rag was shoved down his throat.

“Phasmatos Motus Robix” Stiles chants expecting the man to fly to the other side of the room giving him time to escape.

“Your shackled I have to admit when I heard the great and powerful Nicklaus and his entire family had to come to help some kid keep his powers I was worried how powerful you were but they left their little fortress in New Orleans empty people have been talking about a cursed object created by the great Mary-Alice Claire under Kol Mikaelson’s tutelage I hear your stronger than both of them ever where so I had to get these shackles it was almost too easy” The man smirks.

“Your no ordinary vampire are you? I’m guessing your one of the three remaining heretics?” Stiles asks not expecting him to answer but he does.

“One of one remaining heretic” The man smirks at him and Stiles has never thought anyone was pure evil until now.

“Let me guess you killed them because you want the Bennet witch power all to yourself?” Stiles asks him.

“I killed one of them anyway” He shrugs “The other was killed by the New Orleans coven I barely escaped with my life lucky I didn’t take all the witches with me because they killed all the vampires” The man laughs again cold and empty.

“Don’t forget the witches that abandoned you” Rebekah laughs at him her face is matted with blood and so is the rest of her body.

“Twenty witches are still enough to take care of you all” The man snarls whispering a spell that has Rebekah screaming.

“Stop!” Stiles screams when blood runs out of her nose.

The sound of his scream covers the clanging of the shackles as he breaks his thumb on his right hand to slip the shackle of his hand.

“Didn’t your mother teach you never to hit girls magically or physically?” Stiles asks him panting trying to snap the other thumb discreetly.

He knows a healing spell that will heal them in three seconds flat but he can’t cast the spell till he gets them off he can’t cast any spell.

‘Thanks dad’ Stiles sends a silent prayer to his father for teaching him how to escape captivity he’s broken his thumbs before he did get grounded for it because he dad told him to never do it unless he actually got abducted and handcuffed or something shackles are so much easier than handcuffs.

“My mother abandoned me when she found out I was a heretic she called me an abomination to my ancestors” The man smirks.

“So typical upbringing for a psychopath then?” Stiles smirks waiting for the punch that follows to cover up the remaining cuff dropping off his hand.

“You have no idea about my life” The man spits at him his voice loud enough to cover the dropping of the shackles stopping him from using magic.

He mutters his healing spell under his breath it feels worse healing them than breaking them but the pain fades away after a second.

“Vatos” Stiles screams as the man goes to strike him again the small explosion blasts the heretic away but Stiles and Rebekah are blown to the opposite side of the room.

He mutters the spell to rip away the rope tying him to a chair and stumbles away to untie Rebekah.

“Behind you” She shouts to him.

“Le specto tre colo ves bestia” Stiles chants holding his hand out watching the heretic dropping to his knees clutching his chest.

“You think you’re strong enough to rip my heart from my chest?” He smirks.

“No but it’s enough to keep you on your knees where are Scott and Tyler” Stiles tells him.

“He took them into the back room” Rebekah tells him standing after finishing untying herself she stands and pulls out the stake of wood with a wince.

“Keep him down and I’ll stake him?” Rebekah asks him smirking at him.

“Sure” Stiles smiles back.

“Kill me but it still won’t stop your friends from dying” The heretic tells him through a gasp of breath.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles hisses.

“Even your friends can’t escape the power of twenty witches they’re probably already dead” He tells him.

“Then I guess we have nothing to lose” Rebekah tells him speeding up to him and the stake is buried in his chest before Stiles could even drop the spell.

He gets an odd satisfaction watching him wither away.

“Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo” Stiles chants watching the heretic ignite into flames.

“Let’s go get Scott and Tyler before the place burns down” She tells him.

Stiles runs into the next room of the empty warehouse and helps her wake them up the only thing running through his mind is that they could survive this there are twenty witches standing in his way of saving his friends and he will make sure they survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did something stupid I accidentally deleted my Tumblr account so if you guys wouldn't mind following again that would mean so much. It's Jmarshy97


	25. 20 Witches

“I can’t believe we just stole a car” Stiles mumbles shaking his head, if his dad could see him now he’d be so ashamed.

“Sorry did you want me to call a taxi? I wouldn’t think you’d be opposed to grand theft auto” Rebekah laughs at him.

“Just shut up and step on it let me have my morally correct outrage at the fact that my dad would kill me if he ever found this out” Stiles tells her.

“Scott you tell his dad and I’ll kill you” Rebekah tells him looking into the rear view mirror.

“I won’t I tell him and he’ll tell my mum and she’s way scarier than him even if she doesn’t have a gun” Scott tells them shivering slightly.

 

“So there’s really only 20 vampires left?” Tyler asks thankfully getting them back on track.

“Yeah unfortunately we didn’t come up with a way to fight the witches so the best plan of attack will to be just attack if you see one of them distracted you see an opening then take it” Stiles tells them.

“Where are they exactly?” Scott asks them looking confused.

“What?” Stiles asks looking confused.

“The witches attacking everyone, where are they? In the clearing that Bonnie seen in her vision? Or are they attacking them at the house?” Scott asks.

“That’s a good question I assumed they were at the house” Rebekah tells them she looks to Stiles to confirm.

“I’ll do a quick locator spell” Stiles tells them sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes.

“You haven’t got a map” Rebekah tells him frowning shifting gears.

 

“I’ll do a sightseeing spell to see what she’s doing right now” Stiles tells her.

 

“Cool” Rebekah tells him her face hard and cold, worried about her family. 

 

“Phesmatos Physium Calva” Stiles chants gasping when his sight is filled with what Bonnies seeing.

 

“They’re at the clearing” Stiles tells the car watching Bonnie ask she tries to fight the witches and protect the vampires from the pain spells of their enemies.

 

“Nice” Stiles calls out smirking.

 

“What?” Scott asks.

 

“Damon and Derek just tag teamed and killed one of them” Stiles tells them looking behind him he doesn’t know why it’s a reflex he can’t actually see Scott cause his vison is preoccupied.

 

“Bonnie you idiot” Stiles seethes winced watching Bonnie get punched by a witch “God Bonnie do something” Stiles shouts shrieking in victory as Bonnie cast a sleeping spell and then kick the witch in the face.

“Damn it someone help Erica, she’s going to pass out” Stiles shouts again suddenly the spell breaks and his vison is replaced with his own.

“Drive faster” Stiles says motioning to Rebekah, his voice agitated.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler asks.

“Bonnie, somethings wrong with Bonnie” Stiles tells him.

“What happened?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know but the only way that the spell would break is if she’s been knocked out, killed or broke the spell herself” Stiles tells them.

“We’re five minutes away” Rebekah tells him.

“Drive faster” Stiles mumbles.

“I’m doing a hundred” She tells him.

“Well drive faster, my family is in danger” Stiles tells her.

“My family is in danger too” She argues but she puts her foot down and goes faster.

They reach the clearing but they have to abandon the car and run through the forest so they could reach the clearing.

Rebekah speeds away as soon as she steps on the floor leaving the three boys alone, Scott being superhuman runs faster than Stiles and is leaving them in his dust.

Tyler can run faster than him but he grabs hold of his hand and runs with him.

“You get hurt and I’ll never forgive you” Tyler tells him.

“Wait” Stiles tells him stopping pulling on Tyler to make him stop before Tyler could say anything Stiles is attaching his mouth to his lips and kissing him harder than he’s ever kissed anyone before.

“What was that for?” Tyler asks gasping.

“In case we get hurt” Stiles smiles nearly falling over when Tyler starts to run again and drag him with him.

“Tyler wait” Stiles shouts as Tyler starts to run full force throwing himself into the battle, Tyler doesn’t listen and launches himself at one of the enemy witches.

“No, no, no” Stiles cries the witches seventeen left are winning all his friends are on the ground clutching their heads the witches looking down on them smiling.

Bonnie, Matt and Sam are all laying on the floor unmoving and Stiles doesn’t know what to do. 

He stops still in the middle of the clearing he doesn’t know what to do Tyler is about to jump on one of the witches but he just gets redirected midair and flung into Nick.

“No” Stiles shouts the only thing he can do is sacrifice himself to kill them, he can make sure his friends survive.

“Phesmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te” Stiles chants he feels the spell draining on him and he enjoys seeing the fire circling around the witches.

The spells they are using on the pack all fall away and they fall to the ground panting from the relief.

He falls to the ground himself the spell physically hurting him, he feels his skin ripping and tearing in places like he’s being cut by knives he feels connected to all the witches and he’s trying to kill them one by one but he hasn’t got enough power on his own to do more than make them crumple on the ground in pain.

Holding the spell is harder than he thought it would be although in order to cast it the user has to channel the power of 100 dead witches he can’t help them anymore he can feel his life slipping away.

He feels the strings he has to the witches slowly snapping and looks up afraid they’re going to attack him but he sees Klaus, Damon and Stefan snapping their necks.

The moment Damon snaps the neck of the last witch he crumples to the ground his world going black.


	26. OVER

“It’s not working” He hears Freya say.

 

“What do you mean it’s not working? You healed Matt, Bonnie and Sam” Tyler shouts his voice making his head hurt even more.

 

“They weren’t hurt as much as him, the spell he used should have killed him, hell I don’t know how he even got the spell to have an effect one witch alone shouldn’t have that much power, he should be dead but he’s just got a load of slices in his skin” Freya tells him.

 

“Is he going to be okay though?” Sam asks his voice sounds strained.

“I will be fine as soon as I get some vodka in me” Stiles mumbles laughing when Tyler lets out a strained sob of relief.

 

“If you squeeze my hand any tighter I will have a broken hand as well as cuts that are stinging the fuck out of me” Stiles tells him.

 

“Sorry” Tyler splutters pulling his hand away and then grabbing Stiles arm when he tries to sit up. “You don’t have to get up” Tyler tells him.

 

“I do my butts numb” Stiles chuckles wincing when he pulls at one of the cuts on his ribs.

 

“It’s going to sting like a bitch to use peroxide on all of these cuts isn’t it?” Stiles asks he doesn’t know who he’s asking but Dean Answers him.

 

“Peroxide always stings like a bitch, I’m sure Tyler will help you clean and dress the ones that are hard to reach” He chuckles.

 

“Shut it Dean I still have enough power to knock you out for days” Stiles warns.

 

“I think you should lay off the magic for a few days while you heal the last thing you need to do is open the wounds up more” Bonnie tells him suddenly in his face and squeezing him to death.

 

“Did you guys try giving me vampire blood?” Stiles asks.

 

Bonnie looks at him her eyes saying everything “How the hell didn’t we think of that?” She hisses grabbing Klaus and pulling him forward.

 

“What you want me to let him feed from my arm love?” Klaus asks him looking at her like she’s lost her mind.

 

She orders Scott to grab a glass from the kitchen and within minutes he’s racing back into dining room and passing Stiles the glass.

 

“Hurry I’m about to throw up at the thought” Stiles tells him.

 

“A thanks wouldn’t go amiss” Klaus laughs before moving his hand up to his mouth, Stiles closes his eyes as the wet squelching sound fills the room, the sound of water trickling in the glass is clear in the room and Stiles still keeps his eyes shut tightly he still doesn’t like blood.

 

The glass is pressed to his lips and he downs the glass like it’s a shot, it’s the worst yet the best feeling in the world the blood crawls down his throat like it’s alive inching down extremely slowly yet his wounds start to itch and within seconds they close up making him feel better than he has in days.

 

“How does that feel like the best and worst thing I’ve had go down my throat?” Stiles asks pulling a face at the taste.

 

“Well any part of me in you must seem like a dream compared to him” Klaus laughs nodding in Tyler’s direction.

 

“I’d rather have Tyler” Stiles smirks his hands balling up and punching him in the shoulder smirking.

 

“You better” Tyler laughs grabbing Stiles face and leaning down leaving a peck on his lips.

 

Stiles smirks at the sounds of oohing and awing around the room he blushes a little and looks up at Tyler from his place on the couch.

 

“What was that for?” Stiles asks his face plastered with a smirk.

 

“Well we didn’t get hurt, well I didn’t anyway and I thought it was appropriate” Tyler shrugs laughing.

“Oh god I think I need to be sick” Scott laughs pretending to dry heave.

 

“I didn’t say that when you and Allison were dry humping in front of me” Stiles tells him.

 

“You do know her dad’s right here right? Oh and he has a few guns on his person right now?” Chris speaks up making Allison blush.

 

“Did the witches stop your bullets?” Stiles asks smirking.

 

“I managed to shoot three in the head before they cast a sleeping spell on me” Chris tells him he looks ashamed that he couldn’t do more.

 

“At least you got to do something useful” Stiles smirks.

 

“You’re joking right?” Erica says looking pissed.

 

“Nope I wasn’t strong enough to cast the spell I passed out after half a minute” Stiles laughs rubbing his neck self-consciously.

 

“You managed to stop them for half a minute not only did you stop there spells but you managed to incapacitate them for us to kill” Stefan tells him smirking.

 

“I could have kept it up longer I could have killed them but I let the spell drop because I didn’t want to die, I was more worried about surviving than keeping everyone alive” Stiles says looking at the floor.

 

“God he’s got even more of a complex than you Nick, thinks he can do everything himself” Rebekah smirks.

 

“He’s always been like that” Lydia says Stiles looks up frowning at her “Second grade, Scott had an asthma attack on the playground, Scott forgot to bring his inhaler and was struggling to breath you were in the line for the slide and when you saw him on the ground clutching your chest with the useless teacher trying to help him you ran inside and grabbed a spare one from your bag, you ran back out and nearly pushed the teacher over getting to him, then when he could breathe again you started sobbing, you blamed yourself for his asthma attack and you begged him to forgive you for not helping him sooner” Lydia tells him.

 

“Is there a point?” Stiles asks looking down his eyes shining with tears his throat catching with a lump.

 

“The point is you try and control everything try and look after everyone but you can’t Stiles life can’t be controlled and you can’t save everyone no matter how strong you are now the world doesn’t rest on your shoulders and how much worse off do you think we would be if you were to kill yourself by attempting a spell that needs the power of one hundred witches? You think we’d all be better if you died because of your need to save everyone?” She asks him, the room went silent most people were having small conversations but as soon as Lydia opened her mouth they all shut up and started staring between them both.

 

“I thought you didn’t notice me” Stiles tells her smirking.

 

“I didn’t romantically, but I remember being jealous that Scott McCall got to have a friend like you someone who not only cared enough to risk getting expelled for shoving a teacher from crowding him as he struggled to breath, but you actually carried a spare inhaler when you were seven” She smiles.

 

“Yeah well I stole it off Melissa he was my only friend he was useless and I didn’t need him dying on me I would have been alone” Stiles shrugs looking down again smiling when Stiles jumps down on the couch and sprawls across Stiles lap.

 

“If only I was gay” Scott laughs throwing his arms around Stiles waist and snuggling into him.

 

“You’re not my type” Stiles laughs.

 

“I like my lads fifty times smarter and a thousand times less brotherly” He tells him laughing when Scott moves his head to the side and bites his leg.

 

“Yeah maybe that’s a good reason as well” Scott laughs.

 

“Oh so what we just going to forget about his need to protect people even if it means he kills himself because Scott’s being cute?” Bonnie asks shouting over Stiles giggling laughter as Scott keeps biting him.

 

“I am starving can we not just go to a diner I need a steak, Klaus is paying” Stiles tells them standing.

 

“Why am I paying?” Klaus protests.

 

“You’re the oldest” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Technically I’m the oldest” Freya smirks.

 

“Well you can pay then I don’t care but I’m going to get something to eat” Stiles smiles making his way to the door.

 

The pack and the vampires all make their way to the door as well Stiles is surprised when he’s pulled to the side by Tyler.

 

“What’s up doc?” Stiles smirks when they’re alone together.

 

“I just wanted to do this without them taking the mick” Tyler smirks.

 

“Do wha..” Stiles asks his eyes closing when Tyler attaches his lips to Stiles pushing him up against the wall.

 

Stiles can’t help but smirk into the kiss.

 

“If you two don’t stop kissing I will turn your blood to acid, Stiles your driving can you do that without risking your life?” Bonnie asks him looking pissed.

 

“You going to be grumpy all day?” Stiles asks smiling sarcastically.

 

“Probably because my cousin is an idiot and he risks his life” She smirks.

 

“Great, let’s go” Stiles smiles grabbing Tyler’s hand and following Bonnie out.


	27. Home

“Do you have to go?” Tyler asks him his hands running through Stiles hair his belly jumping every time Stiles breaths out onto his stomach.

 

“Summer is almost over I’m starting my senior year soon, I usually have all the years reading done over the summer but I’ve been a bit busy lately so I’m going into school as dumb as all the other idiots until I read the material” Stiles laughs smirking when Tyler’s muscular stomach jumps again from the warmth of his breath.

 

“I’m gonna miss you” Tyler sighs his voice saddening from the thought of Stiles leaving.

 

“I was contemplating moving here for the next school year, but I have my dad and Scott I have a pack and no matter how fucked up Beacon Hills is I need to help them with whatever supernatural bullshit comes next, and hey I’m only a two day drive away, I can come up here during breaks and you could come visit me as well whenever we get enough time” Stiles tells him looking up and smiling at him.

 

“That mean I’m your booty call then Stiles?” Tyler asks laughing.

 

“I was thinking more long distance boyfriend but if you don’t want that I get it, I mean they usually don’t work and we’re teens you’ll probably want sex all the time and I know you probably don’t want to be tied down to a boyfriends you can only see and be with physically every few months” Stiles tells him babbling looking down at Tyler’s nipple to stop from staring at the teenager in the face.

 

“Or I could move up to Beacon Hills” Tyler tells him.

 

“You what? You’d do that? I mean can you even do that?” Stiles asks him confused.

 

“I’d sell the house up here I’m eighteen already so I can get an apartment in Beacon Hills besides I have a lot of money in the bank from my parents life insurance payout and I get a monthly wage from investments my father made before he died” Tyler tells him.

 

“But you’d be leaving all your friends” Stiles tells him.

 

“And I will also be joining my new friends and gain a boyfriend like you said we could still come up here and visit them” Tyler smiles when Stiles meets his eyes.

 

“I almost lost you once I don’t care if I had to move to a war zone to be with you and trust me I want to be with you so I want to come with you” Tyler tells him smiling.

 

“Move in with me” Stiles tells him his voice breathless and nervous.

 

“What? I don’t think your father will like that very much, us in the same room, he’s the sheriff he owns guns” Tyler laughs.

 

“We have a spare room, you could help pay for groceries, go to school like me and he’s be fine once he knows you saved my life he’s in work twenty four seven so he’d be glad I have company and I love you so I want you there if you want to that is” Stiles admits his eyes widening when he realizes what he said.

 

“I love you too” Tyler smirks bringing Stiles in for a quick kiss and leans his head against Stiles’s.

 

“If it’s okay with your father I will, if not I’ll get a place of my own, I’ll call the school administrator and Beacon Hills High and transfer, later when it’s actually light outside, we’ve got two weeks left of summer can we not just enjoy them? Go away together? Me and you oh and Scott since he’s the only one that didn’t go back to Beacon Hills, we could go to New York or something and go sightseeing eat some pizza Bonnie can come as well just for a week then if you really want me to move in I’ll pack my stuff and we can go to Beacon Hills I’ll put the rest of the stuff in storage” Tyler tells him.

 

“I’d love that” Stiles smirks, kissing Tyler’s chest.

 

“One things for sure being with you’s the only thing I’ve wanted in a long time and I don’t care if I’m living with you or in a small apartment somewhere I will do whatever it takes to be with you for as long as you’ll have me” Tyler smirks.

 

“I think that’s going to be a long time, besides I’m a badass witch now so if you cheat on me I’ll make your life hell” Stiles smirks.

 

“Why would I need to cheat you’re the hottest person I’ve ever met inside and out” Tyler smirks laughing when Stiles lets out an actual giggle when he flips there position pinning Stiles underneath him.

 

“I love you” Tyler smirks leaning down and kissing the other teen till he’s breathless.

 

“I love you too” Stiles smirks.

 

“Just promise me one thing?” Tyler asks making Stiles eyes raise in question “Don’t ever take Klaus up on his offer to move to New Orleans, that family is the biggest target ever and I don’t want you getting hurt” Tyler tells him.

 

“If Rebekah or Freya needs me heck if Nick gets the courage to actually as for my help them it’ll probably be so serious I’ve got no choice but to, I like them and as much as they annoy me sometimes they’re friends now and I will help them if they need me but I promise to not move their” Stiles smirks “I hope that’s good enough because I won’t change the answer.

 

“Can’t actually get angry at your selflessness can I? it’s one of the things that I fell in love with” Tyler smirks.

 

“Good, remember that when we’re in Beacon Hills yeah? Cause I will probably annoy the hell out of you especially with you living with me” Stiles laughs smirking when Tyler captures his lips cutting off the laughter before it wakes Bonnie and Scott.

 

He can’t wait to get home now with Tyler so they can have a bit of happiness for once, they’re only teens so he’s not going to delude himself with thinking they’re going to be happy forever because the chances of that happening are slim but he loves him so he’s willing to try and love every second he gets to spend with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end guys I thank you all so much for reading, commenting and supporting this fic you guys are all amazing and I loved writing this for your reactions it's made this all worth it in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my 100th fic I can't believe it thank you all for reading


End file.
